Una nueva amenaza
by renax3023
Summary: Happy Tree es una ciudad azotada por una cruel maldición que todos ya conocen, ¿que pasara cuando una amenaza vampirica con sed de sangre, ataca a sus habitantes y que en las personas asesinadas por estos seres la maldición no tenga efecto alguno? ¿ habrá alguna solución?
1. Cumpleaños

**Hola, en primer lugar esos personajes no son de mi propiedad, porque ya los inventaron antes de q yo lo hiciera ja ja ja, bueno este es mí primer fic espero que sea de su agrado "léanlo con paciencia", aquí vamos:**

**Cumpleaños**

"Las cosas buenas siempre tardan en llegar, porque las malas siempre lo hacen inesperadamente"- Pensaba Flaky con los ojos cerrados, mientras estaba en su rutina de todas las mañanas de me despierto o no me despierto

Pero en fin, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con fastidio y levantarse para ir al colegio, fue a lavarse la cara sin evitar ver su aspecto, el pelo rojo alborotado, rebelde y con caspa, tan largo que le llegaba como hasta las rodillas, sus grandes ojos color rojo carmín, sus rasgos finos y su piel pálida y delicada que le daba el aspecto inocente, el cual la caracterizaba. Dejo de mirarse y se limpio la cara despertándose completamente sin evitar ver el reloj

_-Seis de la mañana, ¿Por qué sentí el deseo de levantarme temprano, si el colegio no queda lejos?- _dijo para sus adentros.

Hasta que en milésimas de segundo abrió los ojos de golpe, acordándose por completo. Sin pensar en más corrió hacia su calendario de pared y vio que día era

_No…!, el fatídico día ha llegado… m.. m.. mi cumpleaños , no puede ser-_ como resorte salto sin saber a donde ir, mientras la ansiedad recorría hasta la ultima de sus terminaciones nerviosas como rio correntoso ,y su corazón latía a mil que tal parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca, y se detuvo con un plan

_-_Ya se!, iré fuera de la ciudad a visitar a unos parientes lejanos y diré que no vendré hasta tres días- Era obvio que veía su cumpleaños como un día terrorífico verdad- Pero tengo que apurarme.

Subió de nuevo las escaleras como bala todavía con su pijama puesta saco de su closet una maleta de cuero ya algo usada, amarco un montón de ropa, metiéndola dentro de la maleta, pero esta no era tan grande, así que comenzó acomodar de una manera apurada y sin delicadeza; en el mismo momento que se oyó un claxon en la entrada de su casa

-Oh… mierda- mascullo entre dientes- ya esta aquí, debí haberme apurado

El timbre sonó como loco, tal que parecía que la persona que lo tocaba venia a darle la peor y mas urgente de las noticias. Con una congoja, aspereza, y su estúpido plan frustrado, Flaky fue abrir la puerta con paso lento, ni bien la abrió como ráfaga entro una chica blanca de ojos azules y cabello color rosa que no le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros adornado con un lazo rojo en su parte superior, abrazo con ganas a la pelirroja y dijo

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FLAKY….- Le dijo con una alegría y euforia que llenaba la casa- Ni pienses que me lo olvide, es mas ayer en la noche me levante 5 veces para ver si ya amaneció, no es genial, x fin cumples 16…¡que felicidad!

- Ah..ja..ja..ja- dio una sonrisa tímida- Hola Giggles- Estaba alegre pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada.

-¿Qué no estas feliz?

- Eh…yo...eh...mas o menos... no se- La pelirroja estaba tan avergonzada e incomoda- Sabes que mi cumpleaños no me emociona tanto como a ti.

-Ay Flaky- dijo entre risitas- nunca cambias

La tomo de la mano y subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación, y al entrar la peli rosada puso los ojos en blanco y rompió a reír

La habitación de Flaky estaba tan desordenada, parecía que un tornado entro, sus ropas por todas partes, su closet abierto de par en par, y una maleta cargada de ropa a punto de reventar sobre su cama destendida.

-Flaky, Flaky, Flaky- Giggles cerro los ojos y volteo su cabeza hacia la pelirroja y dijo son voz sarcástica- No me digas que empacaste para decir que vas a visitar a unos parientes lejanos y que no vendrás por tres días… ¡otra vez!- eso ultimo lo dijo haciendo comillas.

Aish…bueno si, ¿Qué no es obvio?- Se ruborizo

Haces esto todos los años y yo siempre lo impido-dijo entre carcajadas- Ves, contigo es lo mismo y por eso vine temprano.

Corrió a su auto y subió con un bolso mediano y lleno, Flaky no sabia que tenia ahí, pero ya lo imaginaba, y comenzó a desear que ya fuera mañana.

-Ven, voy a arreglarte en tu gran día- estaba como rayito de sol

- Giggles yo se arreglarme sola, no tienes por qué hacerlo

- Si, seguro-puso los ojos en blanco recordando la anticuada forma de vestir de su amiga.

Después d arreglos y todas esas cosas

-Giggles ya terminas

-Si ya termine, mírate en el espejo- le dio una gran sonrisa- y sabrás como quedaste

_-*Me encantaría no saberlo*_

De inmediato la pelirroja vio a la chica detrás del cristal, que tenia un vestido de tiras en su parte superior muy ceñido, la parte de abajo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y era un poco mas suelta; unos zapatos de taco alto fino rojo carmín, este vestuario hacia notar mas que bien su esbelta figura de modelo de pasarela; el maquillaje suave, y el peinado de siempre sin caspa.

-AHHHH...- grito la pelirroja llena de vergüenza sintiendo como se teñían de rojo su rostro y asustando a la peli rosada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ni pienses que saldré vestida así- tenia los ojos en blanco y abiertos como platos- olvídalo, es... Día… yo...No AAAAAyyyyy- dio unos golpecitos en su cabeza- ya no se ni que digo

Giggles frunció en ceño divertida con una lágrima sobre su cabeza al estilo anime

-Pero si te vez bien

-No Giggles, no voy a ir así

-Claro que no-levanto el índice en son de autosuficiencia-y no sabes que te tengo preparado para esta noche y organizare tu fiesta, será un gran reventón

-Ay Giggles- gruño- ya vez esa es la razón por la que odio esta fecha y ya sabes que odio también ser el centro de atención

- Pues claro- Le dijo en tono obvio- de eso se trata, impresionaras a todos- puso ojos picaros- en especial a Splendid.

-¡Que!, no digas tonterías lo quiero como si fuera el hermano mayor… que nunca tuve- dijo tocando sus índices- y no me cambies el tema , si voy así no abra fiesta

Una pared de cristal se rompió en el interior de Giggles dejándola color azul en un fondo negro

-¿Qué?-gimió- No fiesta

-Así como lo oyes

- Esta bien, esta bien, ve como quieras- dijo Giggles con fastidio supremo- pero yo también te pondré una condición

-cual…

-por lo menos ve con el vestido, lo compre para ti- gimió en tono de cachorro

Flaky sintió como una gigantesca roca de culpabilidad le cayo encima aplastándola como una cucaracha*_que desgraciada soy, aunque no me guste, ella lo compro para mi y no debo despreciarlo…Me lo pondré hoy y luego al closet del olvido, pero tendré que usarlo hoy XO*_

-Esta bien usare el vestido- susurro- si te hace feliz

-no sabes cuanto- grito emocionada- te espero en el auto

Giggles estaba sentada sobre el capó sintiendo como la brisa soplaba sobre su rostro, y Flaky salió con un enorme suéter abierto por los hombros de rayas rojas y negro, que hacia que el vestido parezca una falda un poco corta; sus polainas que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y converse negros.

Giggles miro a la pelirroja con la cara toda fruncida

-Contigo no hay remedio-gruño

-Ya vámonos


	2. la fiesta

**La Fiesta**

Llegaron al plantel.

Flaky sintió las miradas lo que hizo que se ruborizara y de momento a otro aun chico alto de ojos y cabello azul aterrizo delante de las chicas, traía un antifaz rojo.

-Hola Splendid- saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-hola Giggles… y Flaky.

Levanto a la pequeña pelirroja de manera que estén a su misma altura, la abrazo tiernamente, la devolvió al suelo como si fuera algo frágil que se pudiera romper y Giggles no aguantaba la risa. Luego extendió una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo a la cumpleañera.

-Feliz cumpleaños Flaky- la pelirroja lo tomo enrojeciéndose aun más.

-g gracias Splendid, no te hubieras molestado- el peli azul sonrío con ganas.

-Por que le das el regalo ahora, espera a la fiesta.

-de eso mismo venia hablar- se entristeció un poco- Es que no podre ir a tu fiesta Flaky, espero me sepas disculpar- puso gesto avergonzado.

-descuida amigo, no hay problema- sonrió tímidamente- además la fiesta es un detalle sin importancia…

-¿Por qué no iras?- interrumpió Giggles.

-Hay problemas otra vez-no pudo evitar ponerse serio- pero no, no tan graves- no quiso preocupar a sus amigas

-ah...

-Lo siento Flaky, de verdad quería ir…

-Descuida Splendid- Interrumpió Flaky con su tierna sonrisa- Lo entiendo…no hay problema

Giggles bajo las comisuras, como que no le gusto

-Bueno, tengo que irme- Floto – adiós chicas…

-Adiós Splendid- Corearon alegres las dos

El chico cruzo los cielos como rayo y luego desapareció.

Al llegar al pabellón, las interceptaron dos chicas; una tenia un hermosísimo cabello azul lacio que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas con un flequillo celeste y debajo unos resplandecientes ojos azules y una flor sobre el flequillo y la otra vestía casi como Flaky, con un suéter y una boina blanca de algodón que siempre usaba, de ojos y rizos lila que le llegaban a los hombros.

-Petunia y Lammy, hola

-hola-Corearon las dos- Se miaron las caras y luego vieron a Flaky.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!

La pelirroja puso una sonrisa de vergüenza y se ruborizo… otra vez. Y luego la abrazaron tan fuerte que quedo sin aliento.

La clase fue normal. . . .bueno, a excepción de las serpentinas, confeti, y los numerosos FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, que Flaky recibía, e incluso en la hora de matemáticas Giggles con osadía llevo a Flaky de la mano hacia el frente de todos, diciendo "_ hoy Flaky cumple sus 16 primaveras profesor"… _este en vez de no darle importancia, pidió a todos que la homenajearan a la ruborizada pelirroja. No cabe duda los días en que cumple años, para los demás motivo de fiesta y celebración, mas para ella un deseo silencioso de que la tierra la trague viva.

Las cuatro chicas al terminada la clase, ufff…, fueron de centro comercial a centro comercial a comprar todo lo necesario para el reventón de esa noche, luego de boutique a boutique ya que por orden de Giggles la fiesta es "de gala".

Esa noche la casa de Flaky parecía arbolito de navidad, los invitados que llegaban, de una a saludar a la cumpleañera, y como era el trato vestía un precioso vestido rojo carmín ceñido casi corto sin tiras un poco atrevido y que le hacia ver como una modelo de pasarela; su cabello ondulado estaba bien arreglado sin caspa, ah y su maquillaje no exagerado por obvias razones; sus otras amigas, como también es obvio, un vestido de color de su cabello y eso si, el de Giggles corto, el de Petunia semicorto y el de Lammy largo.

_*Giggles como deje que me hicieras esto*._de pronto un muchacho alto de cabello rubio ondulado de ojos verdes y que vestía un terno café interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Flaky?- la miro asombrado- te ves bellísima.

-oh, gracias Cuddles- como ya dije todo el tiempo se ruboriza- tu novia organizo todo esto.

- ah Giggles- dio unas risitas- claro, es toda una visionaria.

Ambos rieron y después de colocar su regalo con los demás Cuddles fue con Giggles y en milésimas de segundo alguien pellizco su cintura con ambas manos para soltarla de inmediato dándole un susto que invadió su cuerpo como una enorme descarga eléctrica volteándose para ver quien es. no era uno sino dos un par de gemelos de pelo y terno verde y uno tenia sombrero, lo que los hacia reconocibles.

-Oh Lifty y Shifty, hola

Los mencionados se miraron las caras y luego rieron con su risita sardónica. Como e abrazaron con fuerza a Flaky a la vez que exclamaron feliz cumple y la soltaron dejándola sin aliento.

-eres un año mas vieja- se mofo Lifty.

-aquí tienes tu regalo- interrumpió Shifty –lo compramos entre los dos.

-¿compraron?

-si, claro- dijo Lifty

-lo compramos- Shifty codeo a su hermano

Ambos pusieron cara de mentirosos para reír sardónicamente por lo consiguiente Flaky puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno ya te dimos las felicidades-Shifty se aburrió y miro alrededor.

-Iremos a disfrutar de la fiesta- elogio Lifty con tono burlón

En ese instante Lammy converso con Flaky, mientras que los gemelos en corto miraron todas las cosas de valor que la casa en cuestión poseía

-oh…-rieron sardónicamente

-nos darán mucho dinero por estas cosas, hermano- susurro Lifty

-claro, hermano-Shifty le devolvió el susurro- a trabajar, eso si, que nadie nos vea

Rieron y fueron hacer lo que hacen mejor o mas o menos. Flaky estaba tranquila cuando vio a otro muchacho todo saltarín como si se hubiera tragado un taladro o algo, que venia hacia ella de pelo verde con un mechón amarillento, con dulces en esta parte y con un "ojo vago", vestia terno verde.

-hola Flaky, feliz cumple-no dejaba de reír como idiota.

-hola Nutty, que tal..

-aquí esta tu regalo- lo tomo y como no estaba envuelto vio que era una gran caja de bombones- ¿Dónde esta la mesa con el pastel?

-oh..pues ahí- señalo con la mano

-UUUUUUIIIIIIIII...-Expreso Nutty, con euforia mientras corría a la mesa.

-Flaky tu regalo se ve delicioso- dijo Lammy mirando la caja.

-es verdad, es verdad.

Abrieron la caja y estaba vacía. Ambas pusieron ojos como puntos y después gruñeron con fastidio, amistosamente, más fastidio

-Nutty...

Después de recibimientos y todas esas cosas la pelirroja pensó que ya todos estaban ahí

*_por fin, ya están todos, ya mismo me dirán feliz cumpleaños por ultima vez y esto se acabara*_

Toc, toc, toc...la puerta sonó, Flaky fue abrir, giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió de un chasquido ignorado por la estruendosa música; sin habla y ruborizándose aun mas que antes se quedo como ida viendo al chico muy alto igual que Splendid de ojos color esmeralda peliverde y algo alborotado, vestia terno "verde" esta vez no vino de militar, este se quedo igual que Flaky

Silencio

-vaya...Flaky...hola- rompió la barrera de silencio- de verdad eres tu, es decir...pareces muñequita de porcelana

-OH...eh...bueno...n n n se...serio-bajo la cabeza sintiendo una gran quemazón en el rostro- hay que cosas dices Flippy...pasa.

Ahora si la fiesta siguió su curso normal de viento en popa, la parte de la cantada, el pastel, la bailada todo iba nice , en especial Flaky que con quien mas bailaba era con Flippy.

Disco Bear era el DJ y dio por terminada la pista, la pareja se separo, Flippy fue con Handy y Tothy, momento en el cual Flaky aprovecho para ir donde Giggles y Cuddles.

-Giggles...

-que ocurre

-si... bueno-miro de reojo a Flippy, y la pelirosada capto el mensaje

-descuida Flaky- se entrometió Cuddles- hemos quitado todo lo que le haga recordar a Flippy la guerra

-de manera que Fliqpy no aparecerá-consoló Giggles- tranquilízate

-en serio- la pelirroja suspiro con alivio- genial

-nada saldrá mal esta noche-concluyo Cuddles


	3. Desenlace fatal

**Desenlace fatal**

El trio quedo en risas. Pero nadie noto que el control de la televisión estaba bajo la almohada del sofá y Tothy se sentó justo ahí encendiéndolo, y como la desgracia en Happy Tree esta a la orden del día, en la TV estaba una película de zombis en la escena de la carnicería y disparo.

En milisegundos Tothy apago el aparato, y Flippy comenzó su discusión de todos los días con su alter-ego

*_-No no no-amenazo Flippy- no saldrás_

_-que egoísta eres, amigo- dijo Fliqpy con su cruel risa- mira tu que solo eres asi conmigo_

_-no me interesa- grito- tu no saldrás_

_-error amigo, tu ya te divertiste y ahora es mi turno_

_-no te lo imploro, no le puedo hacer eso a Flaky...es su cumpleaños- dijo en tono desafiante- ella me tendrá terror y a este paso Splendid siempre me llevara la delantera con ella_

_-en 1 lugar- sonrío salvajemente- quiero darle mi regalito, y en 2 lugar tu siempre serás patético, es mas deberías estar agradecido de que este aquí_

_-no no no...Por favor noooo..._

_-si si si...siiiiiiiii..._

Petunia no se dio cuenta de oo que paso asi que pensó que flippy se sentía mal, sin pensarlo fue hacia el peliverde

-estas bien...

El peliverde abrió los ojos que ya no eran esmeralda sino amarillos dorados, rio maquiavélicamente haciendo aparecer ese filoso juego de dientes que poseía

La peliazul abrió los ojos como platos presa del pánico- Fli..Fliqpy- gimió

-¡que comience la fiesta!

Petunia intento escapar, pero muy tarde, el oji amarillo saco su navaja incrustándolo en los dos ojos a petunia y luego en su garganta: la apuñalada que sangraba a chorros a su vez dejo escapar gritos desesperantes mientras que Fliqpy no podía parar de reír mientras la seguía apuñalando. Al poco rato esta dejo de moverse, cuando paso esto el veterano se arrojó encima de Tothy arrancándole la cabeza.

Paso tan rápido que cuando los demás jóvenes se dieron cuenta ya habían 5 muertos, todos corrieron como siempre al ver a Fliqpy en acción, y el comedido como si nada sin dejar de reir, apuñalo destripo, degolló y por ende mato a todo aquel que se le cruce; sin dejar de lamer las sangre y de reir, al parecer esto era una diversión para el tipo.

Flaky, Cuddles y Giggles, corrieron hacia la puerta trasera para escapar de las garras de Fliqpy

-ábrela rápido Cuddles- grito Giggles a apunto de colapsar

-no puedo. Esta atorada

Los gritos se hacían cada vez más catastróficos, y los tres muchachos restantes no podían abrir la dichosa puerta. Los gritos estaban cesando, Fliqpy alzo la vista hacia los tres chicos que no podían abrir la puerta, camino lentamente hacia ellos mostrando sus afilados dientes y su macabra navaja.

Los tres gritaron pero en un milagro la puerta se abrió, salieron disparados, y Cuddles grito estrepitosamente. Las muchachas voltearon sin evitar que lagrimones les salieran por lo que vieron: Cuddles rodando con una gran manta de llamas y a Fliqpy bañado de sangre con un galón de gasolina y un fosforo

-solo faltan ustedes dos- rio sádicamente lamiéndose la sangre de su rostro

Las chicas presas del pánico o terror mejor dicho, corrieron hacia el porche, pero Giggles cayo al suelo y grito, Flaky no pudo evitar voltearse y ver otro cuadro desgarrador: su amiga con dos cuchillos de la cocina atravesándole el tórax y Fliqpy que los sostenía detrás

-¡corre Flaky!- dijo con voz rasposa acompañado por un vomito de sangre y luego rompió a gritar...el maldito comenzó a apuñalarla como "filetear a un pescado"

Flaky tubo una mescla de sentimientos como tristeza, miedo, ira, impotencia, mas miedo. Esa era otra razón por la que no quería una celebración "Fliqpy todo momento daña", quería ayudar a Giggles, pero una cosa es cierta, la mataría después de todo, los gritos de Giggles disminuyeron la intensidad y tono, cosa que basto para que Flaky saliera de su "lapsus brutus" echando una carrera hacia la carretera, ya aquí corrio como bala hacia el parque.

Sin dejar de soltar lagrimones Flaky corrio deprisa hacia el parque, sintiéndose destrozada antes de tiempo por dos cosas, 1 ver a todos sus amigos muertos y la 2 no importa lo que parezca, dentro de ese psicópata, en estos momentos duerme el chico a que ama con idolatría

De pronto sintió que se tropieza con algo cayendo de bruce por el tacón de su zapato, dándose cuenta que no había ninguna alma en las calles a excepción del manto abrazador de neblina, intento levantarse y correr pero lo único que pudo hacer es cojear, vio en milésimas de segundo su rodilla, la cual tenia una horrible herida, se sintió tan asustada que hecho los zapatos a los aires aguantando el dolor corrio como antes... llego al parque, sabiendo que si llega al otro lado estaría a salvo y de inmediato sintió que algo caliente bajaba por su pierna, miro y era un sangrado, pero en ese momento eso era lo de menos.

*_Splendid, donde estas- comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza- aparece por favor- rogo entre dientes*_

Estaba muy arrepentida de no haberle insistido a Splendid que estuviera presente. Estaba llegando a su destino, cuando algo duro impacto en la cabeza de la inocente, sin poder ver que era, Flaky cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos vio todo como si le hubiesen puesto un pedazo de tela blanca en los ojos, lego de tres parpadeos sus ojos se aclararon viendo todo lucido otra vez; pero algo andaba mal, no podía mover sus manos, lo que le dio un susto terrible haciendo que du ansiedad explote como un globo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque y que estaba atada y colgada fuertemente a las ramas de un gran árbol, sus pies no daban al suelo lo que le provoco un horrible dolor debido a la fatiga muscular.

*_¿Dónde. Estoy?, este lugar es afueras de la ciudad si no me equivoco y por el color del cielo ya deben ser las 4:30 de la madrugada, mas o menos ,¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ!*_

-¡Auxilio!- comienza a gritar desgarradoramente, rompiendo a llorar como tal- ¡ayúdenme, por favor!

Se detuvo y su corazón latía por mil, sintiendo que alguien estaba en las copas del frondoso árbol, tragando saliva presa del miedo, levanto la cabeza para encontrar un par de ojos amarillos que la miraban con diversión entre el negro follaje de hojas, quedando unos segundos sin reparación para luego articular.

-¡F..F..F..FFliq..py!-chillo

El peliverde bajo de un salto (esta vez ya no tenia su navaja sino un cuchillo) parándose frente a la asustada pelirroja sintiendo como repasaba las líneas de su rostro con el utensilio de cocina.

-Así es preciosa- volvió a repasar ls líneas del rostro temblorin de Flaky, sin dejar de reir y mirándola de pies a cabeza- vaya- silbo- si que te ves hermosa esta noche, debo admitir que Giggles hizo un buen trabajo- al mismo tiempo que dijo eso ultimo le enseño la cabeza decapitada de Giggles y dio una gran carcajada.

-por...fa.. fa..vor- imploro clemencia- a..al..m..menos por mmi cumple..años no..no m..me hagas daño- tartamudeo pero había firmeza en su voz.

El veterano meneo la cabeza con gracia en son de desacuerdo.

-No, mme mates- gimio rompiendo a llorar.

-¡ya cállate!- le grito irritado- odio a la gente cobarde y llorona como tu.

Ni bien termino de hablar le dio una puñalada en el estomago e impidió su grito dandole un beso salvaje al mismo tiempo que comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo de manera morbosa y sin escrúpulos; ella no amaba a Fliqpy es mas ni siquiera le caia bien, pero de lo que podía estar segura es que los labios que la besaban también ern de Flippy y ni decir de las manos. Cuando el peliverde se separo vio que Flaky estaba toda ruborizada mas que un tomate.

-que labios tan dulces tienes Flaky – le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello sabiendo que si le hacia uno profundo la mataría muy rápido y el quería "divertirse", lamio la sangre de la herida, besándola otra vez de la misma marera- siéntete afortunada, porque de todos mis "pasatiempos" tu eres mi favorita.

-¡ya déjame en paz, de una vez por todas!- esta vez estaba roja por la ira que sentía.

-oh, estas de mal humor- dijo con voz de fingida tristeza- y eso me encanta- le susurro al oído para luego mirarla bien y fruncir el ceño- mmm... y creo que te vería mejor con un par de huesos rotos.

Termino de decir eso y tomo el brazo izquierdo de la pelirroja con ambas manos, lo doblo ocasionándole una fractura abierta; Flaky emitio un grito desgarrador de dolor, haciendo que Fliqpy se divirtiera como el demente que es, le hizo lo mismo en el femur derecho y pierna izquierda...si que le gustaba verla sufrir. La llorada y gritos desgarradores de dolor se mesclaron, al igual que la perdida de sangre se hacia cuantiosa

*_porque no me muero de una maldita vez- grito también para sus adentros*_

Cuando Flaky se dio cuenta Fliqpy no estaba, *_ la tortura termino o que*_ lo busco con la mirada

-pss, preciosa- sonrío enseñando esos dientes afilados como sierra- aquí estoy.

El maldito tenia un arco con flechas (el extremo posterior de cada una tenia atado un lazo rojo carmín), tomo una de las flechas apuntándola hacia ella.

-nooo...-grito llorando a cascada, que ya parecía que hiba a secarse.

-feliz cumpleaños Flaky querida.

Lanzo la primera flecha atravesándole el abdomen, y esta no dejaba de gritar, luego una lluvia de flechas atravesaba todo su cuerpo, ya tenia aspecto de muñeco vudú. El peliverde reía sádicamente entre tanto que los gritos de Flaky ya perdían intensidad y tono, hasta que la ultima flecha que lanzo le atravesó el órgano vital a la inocente.

Flaky inclino lentamente su cabeza hacia delante y de inmediato su cuerpo colgó de las sogas como "carne en percha"

Agonizante diviso como Fliqpy con una sonrisa macabra tomo el cuchillo y corrio lejos hacia unas personas que oyeron todo y fueron a ver que pasa, al rato se escucho un par de gritos y la risa del veterano a la lejanía. A punto de morir, Flaky vio la sombra de una persona que se acercaba a ella, mas y mas, sabia que no era Fliqpy ... ¿pero quien era?, cerro los ojos por la debilidad y sintió que el tipo o tipa ya estaba a centímetros de ella, intento abrir los ojos pero en lugar de eso, perdió contacto con la realidad.


	4. Misterio y ansiedad

**Misterio y ansiedad**

Como ya saben, hace muchos años atrás, Happy Tree fue azotada por una cruel maldición que dice: "toda la gente que muera revivirá pasada unas horas, y las muertes serán seguidas y las mas trágicas". Esto empeoro con la llegada de Lammy y Flippy, las estupideces de Lumpy y Nutty o incluso las imprudencias de la ceguera de The Mole, entre otras que hacen que vivir aquí sea como vivir en las zonas de guerra de África por su revuelo peligroso.

La noche se escondió y en seguida un sol radiante se diviso en lo alto de la ciudad, lanzando una manta de rayos que ilumino todo a su paso, sin duda un día precioso y agradable, aunque para Flaky no del todo, puesto que se levanto cansada, y victima de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que cualquiera que la viera diría que tiene una cruda terrible.

Fue directo al baño a lavarse la cara pero...

*_un momento, mi baño, mi habitación, ¿mi casa?, no se supone que debería estar en el bosque fronterizo- giro a su alrededor presa de la duda- ¿Qué hago aquí, y como vine?.._

Lavo su cara sin evitar mirarse de pies a cabeza, ella físicamente como si no le hubiese pasado nada, con el cabello en la cara como siempre, a excepción del vestido que estaba todo lleno de agujeros y rasgaduras producto del "regalito de Fliqpy", que recordó con dolor e ira, sus pies sucios.

-seguramente Flippy volvió- frunció el ceño- y me trajo hasta aquí, todo arrepentido- bostezo- mejor me voy rápido al colegio, porque si me quedo Flippy me alcanzara llorando como una magdalena diciendo que lo perdone que no fue culpa suya sino de su alter-ego- aunque en parte es cierto- y yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos perdonándolo de manera exhaustiva- cerro los parpados bien fuerte y luego bostezo- no quiero verlo por el momento así que mejor me alisto ya.

Se baño, vistió como siempre, solo que esta vez cambio sus pantalones por unos pescadores negros, fue como bala hacia la cocina abriendo el refri, tomando leche y atún directamente del envase. De camino a su plantel fue interceptada por la chica de rizos lila

-L-Lammy hola- saludo tímidamente.

-hola Flaky – asintió recobrando el aliento- caminas como si te estuviesen siguiendo, ¿y Giggles?

-bueno, cuando muere siempre llega tarde a clases, ¿y Petunia?

-sonrío- ya sabes lo obsesiva compulsiva que es y bueno cuando despertó estaba muy sucia que apuesto que sigue desinfectándose.

Ambas dieron unas risitas

Silencio

-eh...siento lo de tu fiesta Flaky

Ah...no es nada...eso es algo sin importancia.

Sin querer recordó todo lo que ese loco psicópata le hizo, llenándose de nostalgia sintiendo calentura en sus ojos y sin querer una lagrima rodo por su mejilla acompañado de un tinte rojo en las mismas.

-discúlpame...no quería, es decir...yo.

-no es tu culpa- interrumpió- solo que de todos a la única que arruina las fiestas es a mi

-no se , la verdad- frunció el ceño- ¡no será que le gustas!

-¡noooo!- grito de inmediato con venas brotadas en su cabeza al estilo anime y con los ojos en blanco, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes lo que hizo que se ruborizara- no digas tonterías

-Lammy puso una cara de asombro al ver la reacción de su amiga- bueno, es que ya sabes- no sabia como hablar- un sádico demo...stria...su amor deeee una manera sádica.

La pelirroja puso cara de pockerface, no se imaginaba eso aunque tenia sentido, que Fliqpy el asesino demente mas temeroso de la ciudad se enamore de ella, le dieron ñañaras en solo pensarlo y lo peor que viva dentro del cuerpo del chico que ama. Pobre Flaky.

El resto del día paso como siempre, la misma rutina, y para nada aburrida, solo que trato de no toparse con Flippy y lo logro.

Llegada la noche, estaba pegada a su escritorio estudiando para el examen de algebra, si, además de todo es muy inteligente fascinada por estudiar, aunque no importe cuanto lo haga Sniffes la sobrepasaba por mucho. En fin, la noche seguía su rápido recorrido, y Flaky cayo rendida encima de los libros despertando al rato viendo que ya eran las 2:24 AM.

-que tarde es- dijo sobándose los ojos- mejor será que me duerma.

Apago las luces, se metió en la cama al principio mirando el techo y luego lentamente fue perdiendo contacto con la realidad.

Al día siguiente. Flaky se despertó sintiendo lo mismo del dia anterior, ni bien abrió los ojos de dio un susto grandísimo como si le hubiesen echado agua helada

-¿D..don..de es..toy?-miro su pijama que estaba ensangrentada solo en su parte superior-¿ que hago aquí?-gimió

Vio bien el contenedor de basura en el que estaba, cuando sintió un ligero golpecito en la cabeza

-oye vagabunda- volteo en un sas para encontrarse con el recolector de basura todo molesto- quítate de ahí, no me dejas hacer mi trabajo.

Oh,si si, ddisculpeme

Trato de salir pero cayo hacia el interior otra vez, patas arriba, el tipo con hastio la ayudo a salir

-gra...cias

-muchacha, pero que hacías ahí- frunció el ceño observando a la ruborizada pelirroja- no pareces vagabunda.

-No...No...No l lo soy

-no me digas que te mataron y te arrojaron acá y reviviste sin saber que paso

Eh...si si eso

El tipo subió a la parte posterior del camión después de arrojar los desperdicios

-ve a casa jovencita- grito de modo consejero- y date un baño porque hueles muy mal.

Después de una hora de vergüenza y caminata, la exhausta pelirroja llego a su casa y apenas eran las 7:20, olía asqueroso por lo que se baño, para luego desayunar frutas con yogurt, era sábado así que fue al sofá y se hundió, busco el control de la TV la encendió.

Al principio solo daba zap-zap-zap al control para detenerse en una comedia sin ni siquiera mirarla.

*_como habré llegado ahí,...*_

-Fliqpy...-gruño el nombre con fastidio extremo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Aishhh...ya me tiene harta, ¿cual es su maldito problema?, es que no le vasta con que la poli no le meta preso porque el jefe de policías es amigo de su general- recordó sin querer lo que le dijo Lammy y posteriormente el beso que le dio en la tortura- ouish...no, porque a mi- sintió ñañaras por lo que decidió distraerse con la tele.

Olvidándose del mal rato miro la tele entregándose por completo al programa, rato mas tarde un reportaje del noticiero interrumpió sus risas. Debería ser importante para salir entre la programación regular

-muy buenos días amigos televidentes- el reportero era Tothy, el a veces salía de reportero porque su padre conoce al dueño del canal de televisión, solo es un adolescente y uno ya con un futuro en la tele- lamentamos interrumpir la programación regular, pero los suscitados hechos vandálicos de estos últimos días se han salido de control.

-¿salido de control?, Fliqpy- gruño otra vez- y ahora que habrá hecho.

-estas son las dos ultimas victimas de este macabra y raro asesinato, la verdad

Flaky reconoció a los dos chicos: uno pelo y casco naranja, con las manos amputadas, vestía un mameluco azul y un cinturón de herramientas; y el otro un mimo pelipurpura...eran Handy y Mime.

Además de eso, un sudor frio rodo por su frente ya que estaban en el mismo lugar donde ella despertó esta mañana.

-los cuerpos sin vida fueron encontrados en los basureros del terminal de autobuses- prosiguió- pero lomas raro es que ninguno de los cuerpos tenia señal de agresión física, y así mismo no tenían ni una sola gota de sangre en su humanidad.

No resistió ver mas, tomo el control y apago la TV. Hiperventilo de forma exhaustiva, sintiendo que su ansiedad la hacia estar en pánico.

*_Lammy tiene esquizofrenia...pero desde que comenzó a salir con The Mole ya no ve a Mr. Pickles, así que esta controlada y bueno Fliqpy estrangula a sus victimas de la manera mas atroz dejando un lago de sangre; ¿seria una nueva forma de tortura que Fliqpy esta dando a conocer?...o es otra persona el asesino.*_

Seguía inmersa en sus cavilaciones, en especial cuando recordó que despertó cerquita de la escena del crimen...para ella este asunto estaba mas que raro.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en la cárcel…**

Dos celadores traían a un muchacho que se resistía a estar encerrado, uno de ellos abrió la puerta de una de las celdas y el otro arrojo al muchacho como costal de papas hacia el interior y salio del lugar dejando solo a un celador muerto de risa que cerro la puerta, la cual emitio un golpe seco. El joven en seguida se agazapo sobre las rejas sacudiéndolas.

-esta vez si te atrapamos- comento con burla - y no saldrás Flippy.

-por favor, están cometiendo un error- imploro

No he hecho nada

Soy inocente...

-ah... si claro como eres veterano de guerra piensas que puedes hacer tus actos vandálicos- el celador soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Flippy se enfurezca- esta vez se te volteo la tortilla, siempre te han acusado de crímenes macabros y- negó con la cabeza en tono de burla mientras el ensordecedor sonidito del gran manojo de llaves se hacia manifiesto- y no creo, estoy seguro que tu eres el culpable de estos últimos crímenes raros que nunca se han visto.

-bueno-tosió –lo admito, mi alter-ego causa destrozos –miro hacia abajo por segundos después alzo la mirada para decir- pero ni el ni yo somos los culpables de esos últimos crímenes...es mas somos inocentes.

-¿alter-ego?- soltó una risotada- invéntate una mejor escusa para cuando estés frente del juez- escupió al suelo- porque van a darte algunas décadas aquí, si es que no te dan cadena perpetua

-es verdad, créame...

-y por cierto- interrumpió- tuuuu, alter-ego- hizo comillas- no saldrá, este lugar esta bien reguardado.

Salió de la estancia muerto de la risa y desapareció.

Flippy se volteo para ver, ayer estaba en su acogedora y lujosa casa, para hoy estar en una pequeña celda maloliente, húmeda, garabateada y sucia. Todo por culpa de Fliqpy, sin saber a que rincón ir fue hacia un roto y manchado espejo de pared.

*-_ya vez lo que haces- acuso a sus adentros con enfado- ya ves lo que haces._

_-¡ya cállate!- interrumpió Fliqpy- has estado en peores lugares sin quejarte, deja de compartarte como una perra llorona...o sea como Fla..._

_-no te permito mencionar su nombre- grito para sus adentros._

_-ah, estas enfadado- repuso con intriga- por fin nos entendemos._

_-crees que tengo el valor de mirarla a los ojos_

_-no jodas- dijo con tono harto- siempre pasa lo mismo- comenzó a reir- acostúmbrate, esto es parte de tu puta vida._

_-Te odio Fliqpy, deja de hacer de mi vida un infierno._

_-en primer lugar, yo te odio mas puto cabrón, y en segundo lugar- dio una pequeña risotada- por si no lo sabias adoro estropearlo todo, y en tercer lugar- repuso serio- deja de echarme el muerto a mi todo el tiempo; yo soy tu, soy tu yo interior, así eres por dentro y por ende tu también eres culpable de mis "pequeñas bromitas"._

_- ya no hables mas- Flippy puso las manos fuertemente en su cabeza, causa de un dolor que le dio sin dejar de oír a Fliqpy que le hacia sentir peor- callateeee- reprigo irioso._

_-ah, y con Flaky- prosiguió burlándose maliciosamente-algún día hare lo que tu no puedes con ella...ya sabes, lo que ese cabron enmascarado me boicotea_

_Si, Fliqpy además de matar a Flaky, a intentado violarla pero no lo ha conseguido gracias a la intervención de Splendid, logrando que los bajos instintos de Fliqpy no se disipen en el cuerpo de la inocente._

_-yaaa...!-grito para su fuero interno._

_-al ver que Flippy estaba apunto de darle un ataque siguió- oh, si se lo hare bien duro hasta hacerla enloquecer, mientras tallo en su cuerpo con mi navaja "PROPIEDAD DE FLIQPY"-Flippy estaba rojo de la furia- pero no te preocupes, tu te puedes divertir mirando- se hecho a reír a carcajadas._

_-ya-no–te–soporto-mas-desaparece-de-mi-vista._

_El omiso no le hizo caso, de tanta ira Flippy impacto fuertemente su cabeza hacia la pared, haciendo que esta de rompa un poco, y esta comience a ver estrellas antes de caer inconciente y con sangre en la frente._

_-Fliqpy choco la mano contra su frente- Aishhhhh- gruño con hastio y con los ojos en blanco- sinónimo de imbécil igual Flippy._

* * *

**En casa de Flaky…**

Apunto de enloquecer y entrar en shock, Flaky decidió ir a dormir, entro a su cama se tapo con el edredón y se hizo una bola, al principio comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como gusano, después se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, la pelirroja se despertó cansada igual que ayer y antes de ayer. Abrió los ojos como platos presa de un pánico mordaz, no estaba en su habitación ni en un callejón, sino en una casa que ella conocía muy bien, al lado de dos cadáveres en las mismas condiciones que Handy y mime, uno era un hombre pelinaranja con pijama, boina y pipa café; y el otro un bebe pelinaranja que solo usaba un pañal y una gorra de hélice

-se..señor Pop, y Cup- miro el pulso de cada uno, y lo único que encontró es que estaban muertos, las lagrimas brotaron de sis ojos y el miedo ya la llevaba en peso.

_*¡Que pasa, yo dos veces seguidas en la escena del crimen, que ocurre!_

Corto por la puerta trasera yendo a la casa de petunia que queda a unas calles de ahí, llego en un saz, toco el timbre que casi lo daña. La puerta se abrió y petunia salió.

-¿Flaky?- exclamo viendo la horrorizada cara de su amiga- ¿Qué pasa amiga?, luces como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

Algo así- repuso sin aliento y mas pálida de lo que era.

Petunia la agarro del brazo, la halo haciéndola pasar y sentándola en un mueble

-te traeré agua, para que te calmes.

-Petunia, conseguí unas diapositivas mas para anexarla al deber...-dijo Giggles bajando las escaleras pero se vio interrumpida cuando observo a Flaky- Flaky, que te paso- se acercó a la pelirroja con una gran rapidez y susto al ver ese semblante terrorífico- ¿Qué paso?, te hirieron, te asaltaron...-la sacudió de los hombros- habla, o vas hacer que me de un ataque.

-Ya Giggles, no ves que esta asustada- Petunia salió de su cocina un vaso de agua- bebe esto Flaky.

La pelirroja obedeció como robot, u se calmo un poco y se hecho como una bola temblorina y les conto todo lo que le ha estado pasando estos últimos días.

-esto...y as..uuu..stada- repuso con voz timida y aterrada.

-y Fliqpy esta en la cárcel- mascullo Giggles.

-Splendid no sabe de esto- repuso Petunia- es muy raro que aparezcas en las escenas del crimen, pero no eres tu, ya que esta nueva oleada comenzó hace casi una semana.

-claro que no soy yo.

-vaya, pero es que todo esto- se alteró Giggles- quien rayos será este loco asesino.

-no se chicas, pero yo estoy muy asustada y no por el asesino específicamente- Petunia miro un punto fijo y luego hablo- y saben porque.

Las dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

-porque los cuerpos atacados- gimió queriendo llorar, pero se contuvo- no han revivido.

-¿QUEEE...?

-he estado averiguando por Handy y no...no.Y sigue muerto- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

-no…no…no puede ser ¿Cómo?, y que hay con la maldición- comento Flaky asustada.

-no me lo tomen a mal-interrumpió Giggles- pero creo que esto es algo sobrenatural.

-porque crees eso- pregunto Petunia.

-la maldición, claro esta- contesto Flaky muy tensa- no funciona en este caso.

La tres echaron a temblar hechas un manojo de miedo, habiendo un silencio sepulcral.

-saben que- Petunia dijo rompiendo el silencio- hoy quédense aquí a dormir, así nos hacemos compañía.

-Si, tienes razón- respondió Giggles media ida.

-exacto- también respondió Flaky con una vocecilla- pero, ¿y Lammy? hay que llamarla.

-no es necesario-contesto la pelirosada con voz seca.

-si, esta en el instituto de neurociencias...internada- dijo Petunia mientras miraba la ventana.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Flaky- ya no ve a Mr. Pickles.

- si es cierto, su esquizofrenia esta controlada- de nuevo reparo con voz seca Giggles- pero, como detuvieron a los posibles sospechosos...y sabes, se la llevaron. Y no te preocupes la tratan bien y esta mas protejida que nosotras juntas.

*_que bueno que Lammy este a salvo del misterioso asesino, en cambio, ¿Qué pasara esta noche? ¿A quien le esta rondando la huesuda esta noche? ¿Que pasara ahora en esta maldita ciudad?*_

**Las chicas comenzaron a cavilar sobre quien podía ser el presunto asesino, sin ignorar que la verdadera tragedia estaba apunto de ocurrir.**


	5. El asesino,1 parte

**El Asesino: Parte 1**

_**¿Inocente o culpable?**_

**Esa noche en casa de Petunia…**

Las tres muchachas pasaron del miedo a la risa; contando chistes, experiencias graciosas de otros amigos, incluso de ellas mismas, todo esto viendo una comedia romántica.

En el reloj daban las 10:30 PM, por ende estaban vestidas con pijamas pertenecientes a Petunia (tipo vestido de tiras gruesas que llegaban uno o dos cm debajo de las rodillas, algo ceñido en la parte superior y suelto en la parte inferior, y eso si del color de su cabello como es siempre).

-oh, Flaky- Petunia la movió con gracia- ¿ya tienes sueño?.

-eres como un pollo- dijo Giggles entre risitas- siempre durmiendo temprano.

- l..lo siento..- dijo con voz cansada sobándose los ojos- es que no he dormido bien en estos últimos días.

-es verdad, es verdad- dijo Giggles con una lagrima al estilo anime- ve a dormir.

-si, y por cierto, te están saliendo ojeras.

-y ustedes no vienen- dijo Flaky en el umbral de la escalera.

-obvio, pero cuando acabe la peli- contesto Giggles comiendo galletas- esta buenísima en especial por el galán.

-si quieres te acompaño-repuso Petunia con dulzura- para que no tengas miedo.

-no gracias descuida-sonrió tímidamente apoyándose en el barandal- estaré bien.

Subió las escaleras, abrió el cuarto de Petunia y cerro delicadamente. La habitación era grande, pintada de celeste cielo (con infinidad de estanterías que tenían peluches, libros; posters, entre otras cosas), con las baldosas blancas, un ventanal cubierto por unas gigantescas cortinas color azul, al igual que el armario, la alfombra y la cama matrimonial, y por ultimo, un pequeño escritorio…y como es de suponerse todo ordenado y desinfectado a la perfección; nada comparado con la pequeña y desordenada habitación de Flaky.

Iba a meterse en la cama, cuando un coche se estaciono en la entrada de la casa, haciendo que la ansiedad de Flaky se eleve en milésimas de segundo a eso agregado el sonido de su tintineante corazón; asustada fue al umbral de la ventana cuidadosamente y miro por el cristal un precioso y flamante mercedes naranja, del cual salieron dos tipos cerrando de un portazo: el primero un tipo alto con traje naranja al estilo de los 80, pelinaranja con un peinado abultado de esa misma década, caminaba como si estuviese bailando disco; el otro en cambio, alto pelimorado con una chaqueta morada que tapaba la mitad de su rostro a excepción de un lunar, pantalones y gafas moradas( algo que llamaba la atención es que tenia un bastón, pero igual caminaba bien).

El alocado toco el timbre armoniosamente sin evitar peinarse, al ratito Giggles abrió.

-oh, Disco Bear y The Mole, que agradable sorpresa.

-oh yeah..-exclamo Disco Bear mirando de pies a cabeza a Giggles- hola nena.

-hola Giggles- saludo The Mole muy cortes y serio.

-¿Cómo así por aquí a esta hora?

-venimos del otro lado de la ciudad- explico The Mole con su voz seria y grave- pero decían en la radio que la cosa por aquí esta muy peligrosa con ese asesino suelto y…

-bueno como pasábamos por acá- interrumpió Disco Bear- nos preguntamos si podíamos pasar la noche aquí.

-por mi no hay problema- señalo Giggles- pero eso si DB mantente donde pueda verte.

Los tipos entraron y Giggles cerro de un portazo. Flaky sintió deseo de ir a saludar pero después puso cara de hastio recordando que Disco Bear la trataba como si no estuviera, e incluso en la fiesta la miro como una pared, en cuanto The Mole os obvio que no la vería, además él es muy callado y ella muy tímida.

Tomando su decisión entro en la confortable cama oyendo las risotadas y habladurías en la planta baja, tenia tanto sueño que ni se acordó del miedo, cerro los ojos lentamente hasta perder contacto con la realidad.

Al día siguiente el susto fue mas que masivo para la pelirroja, no estaba en un callejón, ni tampoco donde Petunia, sino en un lugar mas familiar (y no me refiero a la habitación de Flippy), en su habitación, si su habitación.

-¿queeee?- grito- que rayos pasa quien me esta haciendo una broma.

Sin pensar, salió de su casa, encontrándose con un aguacero que la empapo enseguida, tomo el bus casi en movimiento, sentándose en el primer asiento casi en shock, lentamente miro al espejito del autobús, dándose cuenta que su rostro estaba un poco manchado de sangre por la mandíbula y también por el cuello, se sintió mareada y a punto de desmayarse.

-señorita, se encuentra bien- pregunto el hombre que estaba atrás suyo al mismo tiempo que evito la caída.

-si..ssi…es..ttoy bien- trato de calmarse y vio la casa azul- deténgase aquí- casi grito.

Se lanzo del auto bus casi en movimiento, oyendo algunos comentarios, pero no le importo. Sabia que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que tomo la llave escondida de Petunia, y con mano temblorosa abrió la puerta de golpe.

La pelirroja paso del miedo fulminante a una ira progresiva, cuando vio: todo hecho un desorden, y dos botellas de licor vacías en el suelo, haciéndola pensar mal.

_*¿De manera que me llevaron a mi casa, para ellos…?, Flaky no pienses mal, bueno, aunque dos chicos..., dos chicas..., jóvenes…, solos..., mas alcohol...llena los espacios en blanco. ¡NO!, que mente tan podrida tengo*_

Subió las escaleras como bala, llamando a Petunia, entro a la habitación viendo la cama destendida, haciendo que se ruborice por los malos pensamientos. Algo interrumpió sus "cavilaciones", un zapato brillante de plataforma que salía del baño, se asomo lentamente intentando taparse los ojo, pero no era lo que pensaba

-¡Disco Bear!- chillo asustándose otra vez.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo miro si tenia pulso, pero estaba muerto, igual como los cuerpos asesinados por ese loco misterioso. Se tapo la boca llena de incredulidad y miedo, corriendo escaleras abajo, cuando vía muerto a The Mole al igual que DB, luego a su amiga Giggles detrás del sofá, en el mismo estado que DB y The Mole; las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos como cascadas, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su amiga muerta , *_esto debe ser una pesadilla*_.

Se levanto intentando buscar a Petunia, entro a la cocina encontrándola tendida en el suelo, y un atisbo de esperanza invadió su ser. "estaba viva", pero su pulso era muy débil, invadida por un_a descarga de adrenalina_ Flaky tomo las llaves del auto de DB de la mesita de centro, tomo a Petunia en brazos llevándola al auto bajo la pesada lluvia, abrió la puerta, acomodo a su amiga colocándole el cinturón en milésimas de segundo, luego giro la llave poniendo en marcha el motor.

El auto corrió como en bajada sin frenos, por las calles de Happy Tree, llegando al hospital en tiempo record, se estaciono en el sector de emergencia, saco a su amiga cerrando de un portazo con el pie., corrió hacia los pasillos con Petunia en brazos.

-ayúdenme por favor- grito llorando como loca- mi amiga se muere.

En seguida los paramédicos se llevaron a Petunia en una camilla a una sala que a Flaky no le permitieron pasar diciéndole, que vaya a la sala de espera.

* * *

**En la cárcel…**

Flippy abrió los ojos muy confundido anexándole un dolor fuerte en la frente, las luces incandescentes lo cegaron, luego se sentó parpadeando un par de veces

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido.

-en la enfermería- dijo una voz.

Recordó su última discusión con su alter-ego, y por ende recordó que estaba en la cárcel. En milésimas de segundo volteo hacia la voz meramente familiar.

-¿Sneaky?...que haces aquí.

-que no sabes lo del asesino

-no va ser, y lo peor es que todos aquí piensan que soy yo.

-tranquis- repuso Sneaky- ya estas en libertad.

Flippy puso cara de pockerface cayendo hacia atrás al estilo anime.

-¿pero como?-pregunto estupefacto- ayer me dijeron que me pudriría aquí.

-si pero, tu encerrado y los muertos en aumento, amigo- se puso serio- entonces decidieron dejarte en libertad.

-¿Qué raro y quien será?

-mijito si lo supiera ya lo habríamos encerrado- dijo con tono sarcástico- además e venido por ti, porque el general nos ha llamado a todos a la base.

Salieron de la cárcel y ya era casi de noche, sintiendo la mirada fulminante de los policías. Subieron al jeep de Sneaky partiendo hacia la base.

-que bien me siento después de salir de ahí.

-si es genial, pero este asesino esta acabando con la ciudad entera.

Flippy recordó algo muy importante.

-y la maldición, no te asustes tanto.

-se a lo que te refieres pero…

-pero.

-ninguno de los cadáveres ha revivido.

Flippy abrió los ojos como platos presa de la sorpresa.

*_-ahora entiendo porque esta preocupado, esto se esta siendo de control- inquirió con tono nervioso._

_-ah...por fin esto se pone interesante-sonrío macabramente- al fin un poco de acción._

_-que eres loco, bueno mas todavía- grito con enfado- como que interesante._

_-claro, lo que pasa es que eres un maldito cobarducho._

_-¡animal!- le bufo- que no oíste, la maldición no funciona y ese asesino esta acabando con todos en la ciudad._

_-bueno- rio sádicamente- por fin de acuerdo._

_-claro, lo de la maldición._

_-no cabron- repuso con fastidio- ese asesino- hizo comillas- no me va a dejar nadie a quien matar, por eso lo matare, el único asesino demente aquí soy yo._

_Flippy puso los ojos en blanco por tal contestación.*_

_-_deja de decir tonterías- grito Flippy.

-¿dijiste algo?- inquirió Sneaky con ceño fruncido.

-Si, pero no a ti.

-Ah...cierto que piensa Fliqpy de todo esto.

-deseoso de matar al asesino, porque le esta dejando sin nadie a quien matar.

Sneaky rio a carcajadas.

-oye, cállate que esta situación es seria.

* * *

**En el hospital…**

La sala de espera estaba casi desértica, el frio aumentando las luces destellantes y una o dos parpadeantes, hacia que el lugar se asemeje a un confesionario policial.

Flaky dormía sentada apoyando su cabeza al costado derecho del sillón, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?, recordando que el estrés, preocupación, miedo, para aumentar su pequeño insomnio; una o dos horas de sueñito no le caían nada mal.

-hei, hei, pss..-un doctor alto, de cabello azul y con barbilla graciosa intentaba despertarla- hei Flaky, despierta.

Flaky abrió los ojos de mala gana, mirando a al doctor.

-Dr. Lumpy- repuso con susurro rasposo.

-como estas Flaky- asintió el Dr. Con voz un poco tonta- creí que no ibas a despertar.

*¿_Para que vine?...-abrió los ojos como platos recordándolo, la ansiedad volvió a invadir hasta sus ultimas terminaciones nerviosas._

-d..d..doc..ttoor, pett..-respiro un par de veces- petunia, ¿como esta?

Puso cara de duelo y lamentación, lo lamento Flaky, hicimos lo que pudimos...pero no resistió.

-¡no!-se tapo la boca con las dos manos y los lagrimones empezaron a descender-¿Dónde esta?

-en esa habitación-señalo.

La muchacha corrió abriendo la puerta de golpe, y vio un cuerpo tapado de totalmente con una sabana blanca y en una camilla. Avanzo lentamente para desplomarse en el cuerpo sin vida para llorar abiertamente.

-Petunia…no...no me dejes, no me dejes- chillo.

-señorita, sé que es cruel, pero cálmese por favor – le dijo una enfermera.

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme?- contesto ruborizada y apasionadamente, cosa rara en ella.

Halo la sabana dejando descubierto el cuerpo, para desplomarse otra vez; pero se cayo gritando presa del susto. Era un cadáver en efecto, no el de Petunia, sino el de un anciano que parecía haber muerto de asfixia, por el fas que daba ñañaras en dirección a Flaky.

-oh...jijiji- entro Lumpy todo avergonzado sobándose la cabeza con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime- discúlpame, verdad, me equivoque de paciente, no era mi intención.

Bueeeno, Lumpy es de esos doctores que matan más vidas de las que salvan.

-tu amiga esta en la habitación de en frente prácticamente recuperada.

Flaky, lo miraba rabiosa con venas dilatadas en la cabeza, en su fuero interno quería matarlo, por aquella vergüenza y susto que le hizo pasar, pero en lugar de eso solo se levanto para ir a la habitación.

Entro cerrando con un pequeño portazo.

Hola, Petunia- saludo feliz- me alegra que estés bien.

Esta, en vez de contestar de igual manera, la miro como si fuese Fliqpy en persona, arrastrándose al extremo de la cama.

-Pet…Petunia, que ocurre soy Flaky

-ya lo se- gimió- vienes a terminar tu trabajo.

-¿de que hablas?- frunció el ceño toda confundida.

-matarme, así como a todos los demás- las lagrimas fluyeron por su rostro, para concluir- por..porque TU ERES LA ASESINA.

Flaky se puso como como papel

-no..no..no- chillo- eso debe ser una broma, no, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me dormí y despertaba no precisamente donde dormí-dijo con ojos suplicantes de piedad- de verdad

-pero...tu...

Todos los que conocían a Flaky desde casi siempre, ya sabían cuando mentía, pero Petunia veía verdad en esos ojos, confundiéndose totalmente.

-¿Qué paso ayer?, cu...cuentame-dijo con voz inocente y tímida, mientras Petunia seguía como en otro lugar.


	6. El asesino,2 parte

**Primero lo primero, gracias por los comentarios, yo también tratare de comentar sus historias y sin más preámbulos comenzare con el 6º capitulo, y aquí esta:**

**El asesino: 2 parte**

_**El verdadero culpable**_

* * *

_Flashback (narrado por Petunia)._

_Disco Bear y The Mole entraron a la sala junto con Giggles, yo Salí de la cocina llevando en mis manos una charola con chocolate y galletas._

_-como así ustedes están de pijamada- dijo Disco Bear con euforia._

_-es por ese asesino- conteste tomando una galleta de la charola._

_-es por lo mismo que les pedimos posada esta noche- opino The Mole- es muy peligroso, e inclusive mas que Fliqpy..._

_¡Ya basta ¡- interrumpió Giggles- no hablemos de eso- puso una sonrisa juguetona- mejor dinos The Mole, como vas con Lammy. _

_-bueno, eh- se ruborizo- apenas estamos saliendo para conocernos mejor..._

_-ah, yeeaah...- interrumpió DB dándole un manazo en la espalda haciendo que casi se caiga- admite que estas loco por esa nena, lo que pasa es que eres muy tímido._

_-Disco Bear si pudiera verte te partiría ese hocico que tienes- grito The Mole con venas dilatadas ruborizado totalmente._

_-que tiene de malo decir la verdad- dijo DB como si no fuera con el la cosa._

_-si The Mole, además Lammy siente lo mismo- repuso Giggles entre risitas._

_-claro, además ustedes hacen bonita pareja- concluí con tono alegre._

_Reímos, y DB saco de un bolso que no nos dimos cuenta que traía, dos botellas de licor importadas porque no pude entender el nombre._

_-propongo que brindemos por...-se detuvo poniendo los ojos en blanco, al ver que estaban vacías, y de paso nosotras no íbamos a aceptar tomar...con el- jejeje creo que se me olvido que ya nos la tomamos ayer...que olvidadizo verdad._

_Nos echamos a reír nuevamente cuando escuchamos gemidos provenientes de la planta alta...tus gemidos._

_-es Flaky –dijo Giggles muy seria._

_-¿ella también esta aquí?- pregunto DB._

_-¿Qué le pasa?- dije con voz algo entrecortada- tal vez otra pesadilla..._

_-¿pesadilla?- DB rio a carcajadas interrumpiéndome- por favor chicas... y The Mole._

_-mas te vale- repuso este._

_-a lo mejor- no dejaba de reír como lunático- Fliqpy escapo de la cárcel enterándose que Flaky esta acá...-puso una mirada morbosa y pervertida a las chicas- y a lo mejor este marcando su territorio en el cuerpo virginal de Flaky, porque crees que esta gimiendo, por que la esta haciendo suy..._

_Giggles y yo, no le damos hablar más, dándole cada una, un cocacho a cada lado de la cabeza con toda nuestra fuerza dejándole de inmediato dos enormes chichones._

_-¡puedes dejar de ser tan idiota!- ambas gritamos furiosas con venas brotadas en la cabeza, con ojos en blanco y dientes afilados- contigo no hay remedio._

_-Ya basta- repuso The Mole- puede que sea...el asesino- susurro con voz cortante._

_Todos nos pusimos azules por el pánico que invadió hasta nuestras terminaciones nerviosas. Subiendo lentamente la escalera llegando a mi habitación oyendo como gemías como si tuvieses una pesadilla; fui más valiente y con florero en mano, gire lentamente la perilla entrando lentamente y por suerte las bisagras no emitieron chirrido alguno._

_Nos llevamos gran alivio al ver que tenías una pesadilla, o al menos eso creímos._

_-que susto mas grande- dijo The Mole después que le dijéramos que era una pesadilla- a Flaky le pasa esto siempre._

_Seguías retorciéndote como gusano en el anzuelo, si parecía que sufrías de alguna crisis epiléptica y en segundos comenzaste a gritar como si te estuviesen cortando algo por dentro, sin pensar Giggles y yo fuimos hacia ti para despertarte y ahí nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba muy mal: venciste nuestra fuerza por lo que no pudimos controlarte, como el hueso pálida y dura, y estabas muy caliente._

_-dejen de malcriarla- repuso DB- ella esta demasiado grandecita como para que se comporten como una madres socarronas._

_The Mole seguía en el umbral de la puerta, cuando de golpe te quedaste dormida y segundos después abriste , los ojos que ya no eran carmín sino unos amarillos brillantes y casi trasparentes con pupilas como línea, como las tendría un gato asustado; te sentaste lentamente sin apoyarte, con una mirada tierna e inexpresiva volteando tu cabeza hacia DB, quien se dirigía al baño, lo miraste como gato hambriento al ratón, abriste tu boca mostrando unos diente afilados, pero lo que llamo la atención fueron el par de colmillos que traías._

_Después en milésimas de segundo, diste un gran salto hacia DB haciéndole caer, hundiste tus colmillos en su cuello, comenzando a gritar de dolor ,DB trato de deshacerse de ti y no lo consiguió._

_-quítenmela, quítenmela- grito DB- quítenmela de encima._

_-Flaky, que te pasa- casi grito Giggles a punto de colapsar- ya detente._

_Con esa fuerza, le diste un empujón con el pie haciendo que esta caiga encima de la cama, casi rompiéndola._

_Yo me quede paralizada como si el universo se detenía para hacer que me encajen algunas cosas, como tu en las escenas del crimen, las muertos de estos días que no tenían ni una gota de sangre,...llenar espacios en blanco. DB dejo de moverse para caer muerto por la falta de sangre, se encontraba igual que los últimos muertos, te levantaste con sangre en la boca mirándonos como si fuéramos platillo mas rico del menú._

_Ni pendejos, tomando las manos de The Mole, corrimos como bala pero este tropezó haciendo que Giggles y el caigan escaleras abajo, baje rápido, pero era muy tarde; prendida en el cuello de The Mole le hiciste lo mismo que a DB, Giggles y yo miramos la terrorífica escena con el alma en los labios mientras retrocedíamos poco a poco, al estar la puerta cerrada, me agazape a la cocina, tome el teléfono de pared y marque con mano temblorina *102, cuando los gritos desesperantes de Giggles me aterrorizaron. _

_La línea sonaba y que nadie contestaba, cerré los ojos y los abrí para ver que me tenias entre tus brazos, me mordiste el cuello, al principio sintiendo como si estuviese donando sangre, pero luego el dolor era algo desconcertante a la vez que me sentía muy débil. _

_-Voy a morir, asesinada por una de mis mejores amigas- susurre para mis adentros frunciendo los ojos con fuerza._

_Pero me soltaste y caí como costal de papas al suelo. Lentamente abrí los ojos para ver porque lo hiciste, con una mirada sanguinaria pero inocente a la vez, saltaste por mi ventana haciendo añicos el cristal, sin dudarlo un segundo intente ponerme de pie apoyándome en el refri, tome los binoculares que tengo en la cocina para ver que ibas hacer, como bala corrías tan rápido que lo único que casi avance a ver es un rayito rojo, para después una nube de neblina te cubra de pies a cabeza y que de inmediato de disipo, quedando un pequeño murciélago rojizo, que entro por una ventana también haciendo añicos el cristal._

_-aaaaahhhh..._

_Alguien grito terroríficamente y era Nutty quien al parecer se habría cortado el dedo._

_Sabía que vendrías por mí, así que intente salvarme, pero no, estaba tan débil que volví a caer cerrando los ojos perdiendo contacto con la realidad._

_*fin del Flashback*_

* * *

Flaky al oír esto comenzó a hiperventilar a punto de colapsar, la verdad es que no se acordaba de nada,¿ se convirtió en la asesina mas buscada y peligrosa?, los cadáveres, como los mataba y como terminaban, sus características físicas, como aparecía en la escena del crimen, y los mas importante: que la maldición no funciona con sus asesinatos, inclusive para Fliqpy que en comparación con lo que ella hacia, el solo era un niño jugando a las pistolitas; no quería, no podía , temía; pero al final tuvo que aceptar, que sin saber como, se convirtió en el monstruo mitológico que mas la aterraba...en un vampiro.

-que te ocurrió- susurro Petunia al ver a Flaky desorientada con los ojos en blanco- es que acaso enloqueciste por que Fliqpy te la pone difícil en la vida.

Silencio

-Pet...créeme de de ver..dad –le salieron lagrimas y tembló- si yo hice esos asesinatos horribles, ahora no me acuerdo de nada, solo que dormía sin soñar y...

-te creo- repuso Petunia con voz seca.

Abrazo

-Gr..gracias- repuso tranquila pero luego se alteró soltándose del abrazo

-¿adonde vas?

-a quitarme la vida...no quiero exponer a nadie- mascullo con mescla de todo sentimiento- a...una muerte tan...

-deja de hablar tonteras y espera- Flaky obedeció- voy a ayudarte.

Tomo un teléfono, marco un numero, se encontró con el sonidito de llamada en curso, al final hablo con voz asustada

-¿Sniffes?, estas en tu casa...bien, genial...si que pasa...ni te imaginas...ya te diré cuando lleguemos- iba a colgar cuando volvió hablar- espera...si, llama a Splendid, puesto que eres el único que tiene su numero (no piensen mal, cuando en su búsqueda por el universo encuentra algo extraño, le lleva a Sniffes para que lo examine al igual que sus amigos). Colgó.

-¡Sniffes!- repuso Flaky con ceño fruncido.

-si, tal vez pueda ver quien te hizo esto, porque es obvio que hay alguien mas...y sé que habrá alguna manera de volverte a la normalidad- dijo con ojos llenos de esperanza.

Petunia se sentía mejor así que le dieron de alta.

Corrieron hacia el auto, pero esta vez Petunia condujo ya que a Flaky se le acabo la adrenalina, dándole un terror al recordar como condujo ese mercedes.

* * *

**En la base…**

Sneaky y Flippy llegaron un poco antes de los acordado, y ya preparados como si ya fuesen a ir al campo de batalla viendo que el pelotón de militares fue llamado a formación.

Se situaron en sus respectivos puestos, y alado de Flippy estaba mouse ka-boom al que de apodo le decían ratón, con su maletón lleno de bombas.

-oye, que ha pasado.

-nada todavía- contesto con su simpático acento francés- solo nos dijeron que nos formemos como siempre.

Los murmullos de los hombres con traje color camuflaje cesaron en cuanto vieron a lo alto del balcón al teniente coronel y al general custodiado por varios militares a sus espaldas.

-nos saltaremos la presentación formal, por motivos de emergencia y tiempo- hablo el general con voz grave y rasposa.

Silencio.

-bien soldados, supongo que ustedes saben mejor que yo porque está aquí- tosio y prosiguió- los policías agotaron los recursos en contra de ese criminal, ahora es nuestro turno de salir.

Discretamente todos se miraron unos a otros.

-ayer por la noche un grupo de soldados vigilo el perímetro de la ciudad, nadie entro ni salio...suscitándose mas hechos vandálicos raros hacia cuatro jóvenes vidas como ustedes- se detuvo para limpiar es sudor de su frente.

Todos miraron al general preguntándose ¿Quién será?

-las carreteras interestatales están bloqueadas desde ayer, así que lo atraparemos esta noche.

Nadie lo podía creer, que tipo de asesino era ese, todo un pelotón para atraparlo.

-los grupos alfa y beta, patrullaran por la ciudad, para proteger a los habitantes, lo obvio será que cuando ese criminal los vea intente salir por la frontera; y ahí intervendrán los grupos restantes: gamma, delta y épsilon, acorralándolo para posteriormente atraparlo...soldados hoy lo atrapamos por que lo atrapamos.

-vaya, declarar a la ciudad en emergencia, solo por un criminal- murmuro raton hacia Flippy.

-batallón, rompan filas- grito dando la orden el teniente coronel- arrrr…

-señor, si señor- gritaron los soldados, dispersándose en segundos para ir a su misión.

Los grupos se dividieron tal como dijo el general, Flippy y raton estaban en el gamma, mientras que Sneaky en el delta, a los grupos de la frontera los dispersaron por todo el perímetro, tocando a nuestros tres amigos en la parte del bosque frio y aterrador a esas horas de la noche y eso que estaban en grupos distintos. Se camuflaron fácilmente debido al oscuro follaje y aguardaron para atacar.

* * *

**En el laboratorio de Sniffes…**

Petunia y Flaky llegaron, y luego Splendid como rayo; avanzaron al laboratorio contando sin tragar saliva todo lo acontecido, especialmente haciendo énfasis, en lo ocurrido ayer en casa de Petunia, al terminar el relato los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Flaky...- Splendid la alzo como si la saludara, dándole un apasionado abrazo- quien te hizo esto lo pagara, te lo juro.

-sssii si, Splendid, pero quieres soltarme por favor- se ruborizo.

-Ah..- también se ruborizo- discúlpame.

-yo tengo la solución- dijo Sniffes con su voz petulante- como siempre.

Fue como bala al closet, sacando un casco con un montón de botoncitos, colores y una palanquita, un cable parecido a un USB, corrió hacia una especie de televisor plasma conectándole un extremo del cable y al casco el otro, y los demás signos de interrogación en los ojos. Coloco el casco a Flaky al mismo tiempo que aplastaba esos botoncitos.

-¿Qué es eso, Sniffes?- pregunto Petunia.

-bueno es un recordador- aplasto el botón de encendido de la TV- lo utilizo para cuando se me olvida algo...Flaky te encenderé esto y tu dormirás viendo tus recuerdos, y en la pantalla saldrá lo que veas como una película.

-no..no va a ddole..rme- inquirió Flaky con timidez.

-para nada, es como si estuvieses un sueño- doblo la palanca que durmió a Flaky, a Splendid se le hacia agua la boca por besarla pero se contuvo- lo pondré después de que Fliqpy la asesino, porque estoy 100% seguro que fue ahí.

Los chicos vieron la pantalla, en la que al principio salieron ondas verdes fosforescentes, corriendo una detrás de otras, cada segundo estas se hacían más gruesas y mas gruesas hasta que ocuparon casi toda la pantalla posteriormente se diviso una imagen comenzando la película.

*_era un bosque oscuro cubierto por un manto de neblina que parecía tan espesa, ya parecían las cinco de la madrugada...y bajo las ramas de un frondoso árbol agonizante y amarada a unas sogas pendía el cuerpo de Flaky, con tres fracturas abiertas, flechas atravesadas, bañada en sangre...características llamativas en la joven sin suerte._

_-Splendid frunció los ojos y carraspeo, al ver lo que Fliqpy le hizo sintiéndose culpable por no haber ido a la fiesta._

_Flaky no exagero la historia, de verdad una sombra se acercaba mas y mas a ella, al principio no se reconocía hasta que se vio quien era, un chico casi idéntico a Splendid a excepción por su cabello castaño rojizo, con los ojos iguales a los que Flaky tenia en las noches de los homicidios, antes eran iguales a los de Splendid, y vestido como Drácula._

_-¿Splendont?- dijeron en coro sorprendidos e intrigados._

_-¡que hermosa te ves!- puso una tierna mirada- lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero solo así me puedo contener a tu deliciosa sangre._

_Flaky gimió con ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormida, luego los abrió._

_-espero que me sepas agradecer por este regalo que voy a ofrecerte, mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Lentamente acerco sus labios a su cuello para hacer aparecer un par de colmillos y morderla con dulzura, sin que esta emitiera sonido alguno, se apartó rápidamente quedándole un par de picaduras que se tornaron moradas al instante..._

_Al instante le quito las flechas, la desamarro y se quito la capa para envolver a la pelirroja, como si fuera algo frágil que pudiera romperse, miro para ver si Fliqpy se encontraba por ahí, y no, ya se había ido. De inmediato, le salieron dos alas de murciélago grandísimas a cada lado de la espalda, las aleteo comenzando a elevarse y como rayo, corto de ese lugar a casa de Flaky en milésimas de segundo._

_Abrió con sigilo la ventana, acostándola delicadamente en la cama y colocando sus manos en la altura de su corazón prácticamente inerte. ¿Como es que seguía viva?_

_-esperare tres días, en un momento que ese corazoncito tuyo este latiendo fuerte y sano- sonrió con inocencia y maldad- y volveré por ti, cielo._

_En milésimas de segundo salió por la ventana dejándola como antes que entrara,se transformo en un murciélago tal y como Flaky lo hizo, desapareciendo en ese cielo azul marino que se divisaba en la madrugada. Momento en el cual Flaky expiro.*_

El aparato se apagó y enseguida Flaky recobro la conciencia, sacándose rápidamente el casco con incredulidad y miedo.

-q...que fue todo e...eso-replico Sniffes sin aliento.

-Splendid, ahora que me acuerdo, Giggles menciono que no pudiste ir a la fiesta porque habían problemas- repuso Petunia igual que Sniffes- tu hermano era el problema...verdad.

-si- mascullo mirando el suelo- hace mas de una semana a estado muy raro, pero esta ultima semana desapareció como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra- miro a la aterrorizada Flaky- si saben que cuando encontramos cosas raras las traemos aquí para que Sniffes examine su procedencia.

-si.

-bien, yo sé que encontró algo, en algún lugar remoto del mundo- frunció el ceño- pero no ha querido decirme que es, y hace una semana desapareció, comenzando a aparecer estos asesinatos raros.

-bien- comento Sniffes- pero como, es decir, antes no era un vampiro...¿como es que ahora lo es?

Seguían en sus cavilaciones cuando una pared estallo en miles de pedazos que volaron por toda la estancia. Todos a excepción del superhéroe que se puso al frente en ademan protector, se escondieron. El polvo se disipo hasta quedar el muchacho del recuerdo de Flaky, sin capa.

-Splendont- mascullo Splendid con una rabia abrazadora.

-hola hermanito- dijo como si nada pasara- ¿como has estado?

-lárgate Splendont, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre.

-Claro que tiene nombre- dijo con una risa molesta- se llama "sueño cumplido".

-no seas idiota, de ninguna manera esta catástrofe se puede llamar sueño...

-ya ya ya- interrumpió serio- que no vine por ti pelafustán.

-por que has venido- aunque ya sabía la respuesta, por lo que le fulmino con la mirada.

El pelicastaño busco con la mirada, clavando sus ojos en la pelirroja que no decía ni pio por la enorme ola de ansiedad y miedo que cruzaba por todo su ser.

-no- interrumpió Splendid- no se para que mierda la quieres pero no te la llevaras.

Splendont bajo la cabeza y luego la alzo clavando su vista en Flaky, para decirle con voz firme.

-ya no tengo porque ocultar lo que siento por ti.

Flaky sintió como se le contrajeron la pupilas.

-Me gustas... si...por fin te lo dije- Splendid quería matar a su hermano, el sabia lo que sentía hacia Flaky- y decidí tenerte para siempre a mi lado. Saco un hermoso anillo de oro con un contorno lleno de finos diamantes con uno un poco más grande en el centro.

Oh...

Splendid estaba de explosión, Petunia y Sniffes pusieron cara de pockerface, y Flaky no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era como si prácticamente le estuviese ofreciendo matrimonio.

-así que vendrás conmigo.

No era un deseo, una petición, un por favor, o incluso una pregunta, era una orden.

-sobre mi cadáver- grito Splendid al mismo tiempo corrió para embestirlo.

Splendont sin moverse, saco algo del bolsillo y se lo lanzo a su hermano, este cayo de inmediato débil viendo una hermosa piedra parecida a un cristal verde fosforescente.

-kriptonita- mascullo Splendid, sintiéndose mas débil

-ya no hay estorbos- se acercó lentamente a Flaky, que al igual que Sniffes y Petunia estaba paralizada con los ojos abiertos como platos, se detuvo a cms de ella- te ves tan hermosa aterrorizada.

La tomo por la cintura, haciendo aparecer un enorme par de alas de murciélago, esta desesperadamente intento sacárselo de encima, pero él es tan fuerte.

Sniffes seguía como hipnotizado, mientras que Petunia con lagrimas en los ojos intento alcanzar a su amiga, pero ya era tarde, se elevo mas y mas.

-no- imploro Petunia- no te la lleves.

-muy tarde ya tome mi decisión.

-nnnoooo...-Splendid mascullo con esfuerzo debido a al debilidad.

El tipo salió por donde entro con Flaky en brazos, que no dejaba de gritar y llorar.

Petunia se deshizo de la pequeña piedra, pero Splendid seguía muy débil.

-hay...que...detenerlo- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-no...no, mejor no- interrumpió Sniffes recuperando el tono de voz- no le hará daño.

-si mejor averiguemos como detenerlo- opino Petunia- o algo mas acerca de vampiros.

* * *

**En la frontera…**

-ya..ya por favor, nno no quiero...ir con..tigo- dijo la llorosa Flaky, no intentando soltarse, por que si lo hacia no le quedaría ni el nombre.

-ya veras que te gustara cielo- dijo con voz juguetona, viendo el lugar lleno de militares escondidos- la mayoría de esos soldados deben tener un buen tipo de sangre, y apuesto que debes tener una gran sed.

Flaky abrió los ojos como platos al ver que descendían a dicho lugar, sin saber que su amado Flippy era uno de esos soldados...

* * *

**¿Que pasara después?...los dejare con la intriga jajajaja….ja**

**Apenas estoy comenzando a escribir el siguiente capitulo que se llama ¿? Y de veras q tratare de publicarlo rápido, porque mis horarios y la estudiadera me tienen como pelotita de un lado a otro terminando casi todos los días cansada. Si ahora he estado publicando rápido es por vacaciones….pero ya se acabaron _**

**Compréndanme please…**

**Chau…hasta el siguiente capitulo XD**


	7. Matanza pelea y un corazón roto

_Hola de nuevo..._

_Antes de empezar este capitulo pondré en manifiesto:_

_En este fic hay características de vampiros que nada que ver con ellos, al terminar el capitulo sabrán porque puse cosillas inventadas. _

_Desde siempre me han gustado los vampiros aunque no para llamarme "fanática". Así que si algún fanático de vampiros leyó mi fic, quiero decir que esto es algo que saque de mi ima-gina-ción, y les diré que si les gusta bien sino también jajaja._

_Y quisiera agradecer de manera muy especial a __nodame12, gracias por tus comentarios XD_

_Bien comencemos:_

* * *

**Matanza, pelea y un corazón roto**

Descendieron. Splendont soltó a Flaky que nerviosa observo rápidamente el lugar dándose cuenta que era el bosque fronterizo de la ciudad.

-a...don...de mme has...traido.

-a comer, a donde mas.

-estas loco- repuso asustada pero con voz firme- además, aquí no hay restaurante, y nno quiero ir con…ttigo.

-ah, se me olvido que todavía no estas transformada.

-¿Qué?-gimió con esa vocecilla suya.

Flaky no entendía nada, nunca a sentido interés por vampiros, pero algo que si sabia es que no se transformaban de vampiros a humanos o viceversa cuando les plazca, o al menos eso había pensaba- ¿Qué tipo de vampiresa soy?- decía para sus adentros sin darse una respuesta a si misma.

-como te transformo, a ver déjame pensar- frunció el ceño- ah, ya se como.

Tomo una ardilla de un árbol, le arranco una patita, el animalito chillo desgarradoramente y como es obvio del lugar de la piernita salió un chorro de sangre, haciendo que a Flaky le de nauseas, repugnancia, pena... a los pocos segundos su corazón comenzó a latir mas y mas rápido, una gran hipertermia la cubrió totalmente (como si estuviese en el desierto mas ardiente del mundo), seguida por pequeñas convulsiones, y por ultimo, una sed que no podría ser saciada con agua.

La pelirroja cayo de rodillas al suelo, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, comenzando una serie de gemidos mesclados con rugidos y se desmayo. A los pocos segundos se levanto lentamente, lo que hizo que Splendont pusiera una malvada sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba igual como antes y no pienso volver a escribirlo.

-ahora si me entiendes a que me refiero con eso de venir a comer.

Flaky no respondió, tenia una mirada en blanco e inexpresiva.

-tomare eso como un si- cerro los ojos para sonreírle- se te nota, cielo- se acercó a la pelirroja para contornear su rostro con las yemas de los dedos y luego le señalo un camino- yo iré por ese lado y tu por ese otro, y te buscare cuando estés mas o menos saciada, así que, diviértete.

Splendont desapareció entre la negrura del bosque, mientras Flaky se dedico a caminar entre los arboles como el mas peligroso de los esquizofrénicos, cuando se fuga del manicomio después de llevar años sin ver las calles. La parte del bosque donde ella estaba la patrullaban los delta y los gamma no estaban muy lejos. Llego a un camino, deteniéndose de golpe, coloco sus manos a la altura de su mandíbula, para escuchar cientos de corazones latiendo fuertemente a sus espaldas sin saber por cual empezar.

-pss, Sneaky- le susurro por lo bajito un soldado- que hace una mujer aquí después de dar prácticamente toque de queda en toda la ciudad.

-no lo se- contesto igual- pero como que la he visto antes- frunció el ceño- ah, claro es la chica que a Flippy le gusta.

-ella es la tal Flaky, mmm, debo admitir que Flippy tiene buenos gustos.

-físicamente no esta mal, pero es muy tímida para mi gusto.

-Que hace aquí- murmuro otro soldado- será...la asesina.

-ella la asesina- Sneaky quiso reír- Flaky no mataría ni a un mosquito, es mas si le pica alguno lo sopla para no matarlo.

Los dos soldados pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-creo que deberíamos ayudarla Sneaky, a lo mejor se perdió.

-si creo que tienes razón, a Flaky no es raro verla en algún lio.

Sneaky mando a los sus dos compañeros, cerciorándose que no sea una trampa, hizo una señal a los demás soldados y los otros dos fueron sigilosamente hacia donde esta la pelirroja, que seguía de espaldas hacia ellos.

-amiga…hola, necesitas ayuda.

-no nos temas- inquirió el segundo soldado- no te haremos daño.

Flaky volteo lentamente hacia ellos con una inocente sonrisa, mirándolos fijamente, con tal detenimiento que estos se tornaron un poco nerviosos.

-estas bien.

-A+ y O+- susurro con esa voz tan suya, al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer ese par de colmillos.

Después todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundo. Flaky se lanzo encima de uno de los soldados mordiéndole el cuello, haciendo que este dispare al cielo, y comience a gritar; esta vez termino muy rápido y de inmediato se lanzo contra el siguiente que había quedado paralizado casi en shock.

Sin pensarlo todos los soldados a excepción de Sneaky que estaba en _lapsus brutus_, dispararon todos a la vez, Flaky esquivo la mayoría de balas al estilo ninja, por lo que con ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta, siguieron disparando.

-que mierda es esa chica- Sneaky se pregunto aterrado- necesitamos refuerzos.

Saco su walkie-talkie para pedir ayuda.

-novedades- contesto Flippy- aquí todo normal.

-no va a ser- dijo casi sin voz- trae a todos los refuerzos que puedas, la asesina esta aquí.

-¿asesina?

-si es mujer y ni te imaginas quien es- le cerro antes de que opine algo.

Dejaron de disparar, quedando el lugar en un profundo silencio, Flaky se lamio los labios de manera muy sensual y luego como bala se interno en el bosque, con una risita inocente y malvada a la vez.

-ya se fue- susurro aterrado un soldado a Sneaky.

-creo que si.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Flaky apareció en una de las ramas del árbol donde estaba escondido un grupo de soldados incluyéndolo a Sneaky, quien producto del miedo y desesperación de la chica sobrenatural cayo de bruces al suelo dándose un golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo que le causo una leve inconciencia, y para su suerte cayo entre un grupo de grandes arbustos. El resto de soldados corrió, y otros se escondieron, ella de un gran salto se abalanzo sobre dos soldados al mismo tiempo, repitiendo la hazaña antes hecha.

-¿Sneaky?, ¿Sneaky?- le sacudió ratón desesperado.

-¿donde esta el asesino?- pregunto Flippy cubriéndose de la pequeña balacera y con su alter-ego a punto de salir.

Sneaky despertó medio ido, unos segundos después las piezas del rompecabezas le encajaron nuevamente, poniendo una cara aterrada al recordarlo todo.

-e..esa assessin..a, fingió ser humana o algo por el estilo.

-¿asesina?- se pregunto ratón.

-entonces si es mujer- opino Flippy- creí que era una de tus bromas.

-y ni te imaginas de quien estamos hablando- dijo Sneaky mirándole fijamente a los ojos- una especie de vampiresa que tu conoces muy bien, o al menos de vista.

Se oyeron gritos desgarradores en el campo. Flippy y ratón fueron sigilosamente con armas en mano, para esconderse entre tres gigantescas rocas, y así apuntar a la psicópata, pero en lugar de eso abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a la pequeña Flaky como la vampiresa sedienta.

-Fla- Fla- Fla- Flak...- Flippy se desmayo.

-esto es una pesadilla lo sabia- dijo ratón con la cara toda azul y con ojos en punto- aun sigo en Francia, eso es.

-no es una pesadilla, amigo mio es la realidad- murmuro Sneaky.

Flippy abrió los ojos, pero estos eran amarillos dorado, eso significaba que era Fliqpy.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo sonriente con su aterradora voz- así que esa pequeña cabronasa es la causante de este alboroto- rio como si le diera igual, pero en su pensamiento:

*_porque, porque, porque, mis crímenes a veces atraen a los putos policías, y esto un poco mas trae al FBI- llorando con los ojos en blanco, venas brotadas en la sien y quejándose al estilo anime- y todavía la causante es Flaky, ¿Flaky?, esa que desmaya cuando ve una pistola... ¡EN QUE ESTOY FALLANDO!...no importa, igual me divertiré matándola por quitarme mi lugar- todo colérico.*_

-¿q...que haremos?- pregunto ratón aterrado.

-no...lo se, supongo que esperar nuestra muerte- respondió casi sin voz Sneaky.

Al no haber nadie mas, Flaky dirigió su atención hacia los tres taquicardicos corazones a sus espaldas (bueno, el de Fliqpy siempre late mas rápido por obvias razones). Volteo lentamente y con gracia hacia sus espectadores. Sneaky y ratón comenzaron a hiperventilar y a temblar, mientras que Fliqpy se veía co una gran "excitación colérica".

Flaky se acercó lentamente con la mandíbula y parte superior de sus pechos manchados de sangre, sangre proveniente de los soldados en cuestión, deteniéndose mas o menos a dos metros hacia ellos, adopto una posición como en la que cualquier depredador se coloca antes de embestir a su presa, enseñando sus colmillos, al mismo tiempo que soltó un rugido aterrador.

Fliqpy no aguanto mas, saco su navaja y se lanzo encima de la pelirroja, rasguñándole un brazo, sin que esta emitiera grito alguno; comenzó una pequeña lucha que al parecer Fliqpy ganaba.

-Fliqpy, eres bestia o que- le grito aterrado ratón con los ojos en blanco y abiertos como platos- firmaste tu sentencia de muerte.

Sneaky tiro hacia atrás a ratón haciéndolo correr junto con el.

-que haces, tenemos que ayudarlo.

-no podemos hacer nada, lo siento por Flippy, pero ese monstruo lo tiene en sus garras.

-le estaba ganado, claro esta.

-no es así.

-a que te refieres.

-la vi luchar de verdad...y...solo esta jugando con Fliqpy.

-queee.

-lo ves, mejor ayudemos a los que están heridos porque hay muchos.

Mientras tanto en Fliqpy vs Flaky. El peli verde pensaba que tenía las de ganar, su sonrisa sardónica se ensanchaba de oreja a oreja.

-querida, al fin enloqueciste- rio como demente- asesina o no, como te dije antes es divertido matarte.

Le incrusto la navaja en el estomago, y esta no dijo ni ayayay, al contrario rio con malicia. Al ver esto Fliqpy confundido e iracundo, comenzó apuñalarla varias veces para concluir en su corazón, pero al ver que nada le pasaba, el rostro de este se torno de una felicidad demente a uno de tensión y miedo por primera vez.

-que mierda eres tu- mascullo.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de completo aburrimiento, dándole un ligero empujoncito que lo mando a una distancia de cinco metros impactándolo en un árbol, al parecer tenia la fuerza como de veinte o treinta hombres juntos.

El golpe le produjo un fuerte dolor en la columna, escupió un poco de sangre, lo que hizo que Flaky abriera los ojos como platos, lamiéndose con ganas el labio superior, Fliqpy al ver esto limpio el líquido rojo de su rostro e hizo un gesto que aparentaba una forzada sonrisa. Con o sin miedo se puso de pie mostrándose firme, ya que este es de los soldados que mueren con honor.

Corrió hacia Flaky avanzándole a dar un fuerte puñetazo que a cualquiera le destrozaría el rostro, al mismo tiempo le pateo fuertemente en el hígado, haciéndola caer. Al ver esto Fliqpy rápidamente tiro de su cabello para golpearla mas y en pleno golpe esta le agarra la muñeca apretándola, haciendo que este suelte un pequeño quejido de dolor, al mismo tiempo le propino un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que este caiga de rodillas, hubiese soltado una bocarada se sangre pero cerro fuertemente la boca para no dejarla salir y con dificultad se la trago otra vez.

Ella quiso golpearlo pero este esquivo perfectamente el golpe soltándose de su garra para golpearla, y esta también esquivo el golpe mejor que Fliqpy, de esta manera comenzó una nueva ronda. Flaky era más ágil y fuerte por lo que golpeaba de vez en cuando a su contrincante sin recibir ningún golpe de él.

En un intento de desesperación Fliqpy avanzo a tomarla por la cintura con ambas manos. La elevo y la volteo "cabeza abajo" impactándola con fuerza en el camino lleno de rocas, ocasionándole una fractura completa de la cervicales, o al menos eso pensó por que oyó claramente el crujido de las vertebras al quebrarse, y también sabia que una fractura completa a ese nivel mataría a cualquiera .

Fliqpy soltó a Flaky que cayo como muñeco de trapo con todo el cabello en la cara, aparentando estar inconsciente. Respiro agitadamente como señal de victoria, pero como a veces "en la puerta del horno se quema el pan", Flaky se levanto lentamente con una manta roja de pelo en el rostro quitándosela lentamente mostrando una juguetona e inocente sonrisa, mientras que el peli verde la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, y en una velocidad indescriptible Flaky le propino un golpazo en el pecho lanzándole en una de las rocas, partiéndola un poco. Fliqpy quiso levantarse pero volvió a caer mirándola con una serie de sentimientos como: ira, desesperación, miedo, confusión y más confusión.

-eso es todo, mmm, yo quería seguir jugando contigo- dijo al fin Flaky divertida y con la vocecilla de siempre- bueno si no vas primero- le guiño el ojo dándole una sonrisa seductora- yo iré por ti.

Fliqpy cerró con fuerza los parpados, los abrió y sin querer Flippy salió nuevamente.

-NOOOO, Flaky no lo hagas- exclamo aterrado- no sé que eres y tal vez tu cometiste esos horribles crímenes, pero...regresa a la de antes por favor.

Flaky se detuvo como si las palabras hubiesen hecho eco en su cabeza, pero no fue por eso, alzo su mirada viendo a Splendont descender hacia ella, sonrió y corrió hacia el, abrazándolo y besándolo apasionadamente, como su fuera el príncipe de sus sueños, sin duda alguna Flippy sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado su corazón, lo colocaran en una batidora, lo despedazaran por completo y por ultimo lo vertieran al cesto de la basura…

-no-no-no-no- parece que no se sabia otra- no puede ser real- susurro para si.

-oh, si es real- dijo Splendont sonriente y feliz de tener a Flaky en brazos, acurrucada en su pecho y con las manos entrelazadas en su cuello- parece...no, yo le gane a mi hermanito- rio- cielo, no lo mates, quiero que vaya con el chisme de que vio a Splendid- volvió a reír un poco mas fuerte- y quiero también hacerle una vistita después de eso para ver su expresión de...jajaja- comento entre dientes.

El no sabia que Flippy sentía lo mismo que Splendid por Flaky, y lo mismo Flaky hacia Flippy.

-Flaky, mi amor, tranquila- La pelirroja no dejaba de besar el cuello de Splendont y este lo disfrutaba haciéndolo notar- bueno...- frunció el ceño poniendo una divertida y picara sonrisa- creo que nos tenemos ganas, mmm, y si mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado.

Emprendió vuelo como antes con Flaky en brazos, Flippy intento moverse pero en lugar de eso se desplomo completamente en el cuelo, sintiendo dolor causa de la peleón que tubo Fliqpy, pero en esos momentos los dolores del cuerpo no se comparaban con los del corazón.

-Fla…Fla…FFlaky…no- susurro débil al mismo tiempo que escupió una bocarada de sangre, al mismo tiempo que unos lagrimones recorrieron rápidamente por sus mejillas.

El ensordecedor sonido de ambulancias y patrullas no muy lejos, le dieron igual, al rato perdió contacto con la realidad.

Flippy recobro la conciencia a la vez que recordó todo, abrió los parpados con ojos esquizoides, notando que estaba en la habitación de un hospital vestido como un paciente internado ya no tan malherido como antes, lentamente los cerro sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo a las calles y gritar como si se le hubiera muerto alguien, pero lo único muerto ahí era su corazón, "un corazón roto que no sanaría esas resquebrajaduras de dolor", ni su alter-ego hablo por obvias razones (estaba echando chispas de ira, furia, coraje, y humillación de haber perdido por vez primera una pelea con alguien que consideraba mas bajo que inferior).

La puerta se abrió, entrando Sniffes, Petunia, Sneaky, mouse y Splendid que estaba abatido por el secuestro de su amada Flaky.

-Flippy que alegría que estés bien- exclamo Sniffes- eres afortunado... ¿Flippy?

-¿Flippy?, ¿Flippy?, ¿Flippy?...- comenzaron a llamarle y a chasquearle los dedos en la cara todos a excepción Splendid.

El peli verde miraba un punto fijo sin mirarlo realmente, parecía que hubiese salido de una crisis esquizofrénica; estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar en otro lugar.

-no creo que se recupere tan rápido de...eso que paso anoche- comento Sneaky con los ojos entrecerrados.

-eso es obvio- murmuro ratón- pobre Flippy.

-al menos esta bien físicamente- dijo Sneaky- y ahora que haremos, en que terminara esta catástrofe...

-si que me he matado investigando- interrumpió el petulante Sniffes, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Petunia diciéndole que no hable en singular- bueno digo yo porque lo he estado haciendo desde la primera aparición de estos crímenes raros.

Los dos soldados lo miraron con expresión seria y muy fijamente.

-en realidad...no se como explicarlo, pero ni Flaky ni Splendont son vampiros de verdad.

-queee- corearon todos con ojos abiertos como platos, menos Flippy que seguía igual.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?- grito Splendid.

-explícate, por favor- dijo Petunia.

-no entiendo nada, ¿seguro que no estoy dormido?- dijo ratón con una vista hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo.

-ya- espeto Sneaky con voz de autoridad y todos lo miraron- déjenlo hablar.

-gracias...verán; Splendont y Flaky se parecen en muchos aspectos a los seres de la noche: como en lo de "chupar sangre", entre otras cosas- suspiro de mala gana.- Pero a la vez difieren a estos en muchos aspectos, ya que la transformación de humano a vampiro es irreversible, lo que quiere decir que una vez transformado no volverá a ser humano...lo que se contradice en Flaky, que supuestamente era vampira cuando ataco a Petunia y a los demás, humana cuando vimos sus recuerdos, nuevamente vampira anoche en la frontera; o sino en la transformación, el vampiro tiene que beber casi toda la sangre de su victima y después hacer que la victima en cuestión beba la sangre del vampiro, cosa que en la transformación de Flaky no ocurrió, porque Splendont la transformo solo con una pequeña mordida.

Todos miraron con asombro a Sniffes. Ni para menos, sino era vampiros entonces que diantres eran, tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes a los seres de la noche.

Splendid tomo a Sniffes de los hombros comenzando a sacudirlo.

-pero entonces que mierda son- grito- dime, dime, dime.

-Splendid no tengo ni la menor idea, solo sé que no son vampiros- contesto con dificultad Sniffes- ya suéltame por favor.

-yo si sé que son- dijo una vocecita dulce y fría a la vez.

En milésimas de segundo, todos miraron a la persona de mirada fría, apoyada de mala gana en el umbral de la puerta.

-si, no estoy mintiendo - continúo con los ojos clavados en Splendid- y les diré todo lo que quieran saber acerca de ellos.

* * *

_Bueno con esto termino este capitulo, y espero que haya sido de su agrado_

_Les estaré muy agradecida si publican comentarios_

_Con esto digo…hasta la próxima, chau..._


	8. Los secretos del diario

_Hola de nuevo, soy renax3023 con el capitulo 8 de este fic..._

_Jejeje- me sobo la nuca con una gotita de sudor- olvide que tenia esta historia hasta un comentario me llego al correo...que vergüenza si el nombre no se me olvida es xq lo nombran todo el tiempo._

_Como siempre pongo en manifestación…HTF no es de mi propiedad… ¡más claro!, ustedes ya saben el resto…_

_Dicho la "introducción" empecemos de una vez por todas._

* * *

"**Los secretos del diario"**

Todos miraron a la chica de rizos perfectos color lila, apoyada en la puerta.

-Lammy- dijeron todos al unísono con ceño fruncido.

Vestía como siempre, pero su mirada era inexpresiva y fría...al parecer algo le paso, ya que sus amigos la tenían como una chica alegre y amistosa, otra cosa de hincapié es que abrazaba como a osito de peluche a un pepino con pinta para ensalada (odio esa ensalada y sobre todo el pepino… ¡ya! por eso algunos piensan que estoy loca).

-no puede ser- pensó preocupada la peli azul- Mr. Pickles ha vuelto…que le paso a Lammy.

-si…yo se lo que hizo Splendont- continuo con la mirada clavada en Splendid- y es algo que tu querías saber de él.

-pues, habla de una maldita vez- inquirió con intriga Sneaky.

-ya les diré lo que quieran saber- sonrió- pero tiene que ser en un lugar mas privado.

-no se diga mas, vamos al laboratorio- objeto Sniffes.

Salieron de la estancia, menos ratón y Sneaky.

-Flippy ¿vienes?- le sugirió ratón a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos en su cara- creo que no.

Flippy seguía en la nebulosa.

-como sea, si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estamos- concluyo Sneaky dirigiéndose a la puerta- aunque deberías venir…si quieres recuperar a Flaky.

Salieron dando un portazo.

_*-ya –grito Fliqpy furioso- que estas esperando cabron- siguió refunfuñando- esta vez matare a esa maldita zorra, la partiré en pedazos y si es posiblemente me la comeré._

_-...-_

_-pss, pss, pss, pss, oye tarado contigo es la cosa- suspiro con hastio con ojos como puntos- se supone que esta es la parte en que dices... "no te dejare hacerlo" "te odio" "cállate mal nacido" o alguna otra mierda._

_-...-_

_-no me dejes hablando solo- le regaño con los ojos en blanco y venas dilatadas en la sien- mira que no estoy de a buenas- ¿Cuándo estaba de buenas?...- saldré e iré...no matare a nadie todavía, hasta acabar con esos dos vampiros o lo que sean. ¡OISTE BIEN…LOS DOS!- entrecerró los ojos mostrando fastidio- aish, mira, a veces desearía estar en la cabeza de un viejo sifilítico en fase terminal antes que en la tuya._

_Los ojos de Fliqpy salieron entre el verde esmeralda, levantándose, con apuro busco su uniforme, cambiándose de ropa en tiempo record y partió hacia el laboratorio.*_

* * *

**En el escondite de Splendont…**

Flaky despertó en una suite de lujo, recostada en una gran cama de agua, con la misma apariencia de anoche.

-¿d don…de...esstoy?- susurro un poco cansada.

-en mi habitación, cielo- contesto Splendont acostado a su lado.

Grito del susto cayendo de bruces al suelo, al ver al muchacho a su lado, y sin querer recordó todo lo que hizo anoche...bueno, no todo.

-¿q q que paso enn esta habitta…cion anoche?- gimió angustiada roja como un tómate y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-ah- dijo con fastidio volviéndose a acostar- casi pasa.

_Flashback_

_Te traía en brazos y tú más eufórica que una perra ninfómana._

_-espera, espera q ya llegamos- te calme excitado._

_Entre por la ventana y te coloque sobre mi cama…pero…tu comenzaste a roncar._

_-no, no, no- me exaspere sacudiéndote- Flaky tu no puedes dejarme así- parecías mas muerta que un cadáver- esperado este momento desde que te conocí- implore con una lagrima en un ojo._

_Como ya vi perdida mi partida, me acosté a tu lado hasta que me dormí._

Flaky suspiro con verdadero alivio, al saber que su cuerpo seguía siendo virginal.

-ei ei ei ei ei ei- dijo intrigado Splendont- ayer estabas deseosa de mi y porque ya no.

La atrajo a si para robarle un beso, ni atrevida, Flaky se deshizo de su abrazo evitando lo deseado por Splendont.

-a a aléjate…splen…dont yyo yo nno quiero nnada contti..go.

-pero yo contigo si.

En un movimiento acaricio sus senos, lo que hizo que la pelirroja grite de ira con los ojos en blanco y abiertos como platos, lo suficiente para golpearlo y lanzarlo contra la pared rompiéndola un poco.

-te dije qque no no me toques- exclamo ruborizada.

Se dio cuenta que Splendont seguía siendo mas fuerte, queriendo entrar en un estado de pánico aunque en esta fase Flaky es mas firme. Pero en vez de algo malo, Splendont sonrió con deseo y lujuria acariciándose la mejilla que le golpeo, dejándola en paz.

-dejare que te tomes tu tiempo cielo.

-podrías dejar de llamarme así.

-ya cielito, creo que te dejare un rato a solas, porque tengo que ir a ver la expresión de...alguien- pareció darse cuenta de algo- por cierto ¿desearías ser como antes y no como ahora?

Flaky se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sorprendió.

-noooo, no me digas que me quedare así para siempre- lloro con rabia y desesperación- quiero volver a ser como antes, por favor Splendont.

Ni bien termino de decir eso y regreso a la normalidad, quedando atónita.

-q q que ppass..

-perfecto.

Salió como bala de la habitación y en el centro de la puerta había una pequeña ventanilla. Flaky se abalanzo a la gigantesca puerta de madera que estaba muy dura y cerrada con llave.

-no podrás salir de aquí- dijo con voz trágica y lastimera fingida- y quedara alguien a vigilarte…Lumpy ven aquí.

-¿Lumpy?

Era uno de ellos, al parecer Splendont lo transformo.

-me llamaba sr.- dijo con su estúpida voz.

-¡obvio, tarado!, vigila a Flaky- le sonrió…a Flaky- ha estado muy inquieta así que no dejes que salga y no intentes hacer algo estúpido porque…

Splendont salió deprisa, quedando únicamente Flaky encerrada y Lumpy como su guardia.

* * *

**En el laboratorio de Sniffes…**

-bien, ya estamos aquí- inquirió Sneaky- cuenta lo que tengas que decir.

-Claro...siempre me he sentido atraída por Splendont…de una manera casi vital, era su amiga incondicional, siempre estaba allí, pero el me veía como su...amiga...

-por un demonio, acaba de una maldita vez de decir quien es el, mas no tu patética vida sexual, traumada de mierda- grito Fliqpy exasperado.

La chica lo vio como un perro rastrero y prosiguió- como hace mas de un año se encontró con un viejísimo diario en algún lugar del mundo, que relataba lo siguiente…lo tratare de resumir:

"_hace un par de siglos existieron dos brujos llamados Gleb y Egor que estaban obsesionados con los vampiros; "querían serlo pero sin perder su humanidad" ya que en dicha época castigaban en la hoguera a practicantes de la brujería al igual que mataban a vampiros. La caza de estos seres era inagotable, inclusive mataban a personas que supuestamente eran algo sobrenatural siendo inocentes...una noche este par recibió la noticia de la ejecución de un verdadero vampiro que ya había matado a una gran parte de personas, lo cual no supieron desaprovechar, llegaron a la hoguera notando al verdadero ser demoniaco completamente inmovilizado con una estaca de fresno que atravesaba su corazón y clavada a la tierra, a punto de proceder a la decapitación para quemarlo, los tipos avanzaron a tomar fluidos del ser sobrenatural, y correr sin que nadie se dé cuenta. _

_Trabajaron arduamente sin lograr resultados, mesclaron una parte del fluido humano con el de vampiro y algunas especias hechas por ellos e inocularon a ratas, pero todas morían a los minutos, luego intentaron con murciélagos dada su comparación con los seres de la noche, pero el resultado era igual…pero después intentaron con los famosos murciélagos vampiro, muy difíciles de conseguir para ellos, pero por su "sueño" lo hicieron. Trajeron seis de estos animales, haciendo lo mismo que hicieron antes, en un principio no ocurría nada, después murieron quedando uno; el tiempo pasaba y el animalito sufrió una mutación porque adquirió una pequeña fuerza que daba miedo, casi rompiendo su jaula. Le dieron sangre ya que este tipo es hematófago, ni bien le metieron en la jaula una rata le chupo toda la sangre, cosa que no pasa con los normales ya que ellos no la chupan. La pregunta que se hacían es ¿Cuáles serán los resultados en humanos?...no se dijo mas viajaron por separado lejos del pueblo y su guarida secreta subterránea, bajo un castillo casi destruido y abandonado. _

_Egor regreso con un par de jóvenes vagabundos que se dedicaban al robo, llamados Iván y Leonid; mientras que Gleb regreso con una hermosa joven artista que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo enseñando sus pinturas, llamada Mila, y obviamente los trajeron con engaños; cuando durmieron Gleb y Egor soltaron al murciélago para ver que hace con ellos, se escondieron y comenzó hacer lo que este sabe hacer mejor, no les chupo toda la sangre, perdiendo el interés y se durmió, examinaron a los chicos pero no tenían signos vitales, por lo que pensaron que no resulto. Regresaron a sus casas olvidándose de se sueño que no era posible ni con brujería. Al día siguiente casi con un infarto vieron a los chicos despiertos como si nada...al parecer su sueño aun no estaba perdido, pero al caer la noche sucedió lo escabroso, mientras dormían, los chicos comenzaron a convulsionar, seguidos de una gran hipertermia y gritos de dolor que luego se tornaron como rugidos, al ratito se detuvieron de golpe, abriendo sus ojos que mas bien parecían de gato, casi trasparentes, blancos como la cal y mostrando un par de colmillos…ni tarados Gleb y Egor se escondieron protegiéndose con un brebaje, pero, para su sorpresa los chicos salieron del castillo con una velocidad sobrehumana, los siguieron escondidos, y vieron que a Iván y Mila les salieron un par de grandes alas de murciélago y volaron sin rumbo por separado, mientras que Leonid se abalanzo sobre un campesino que pasaba de casualidad, bebiendo hasta la ultima gota de su sangre. _

_Al día siguiente encontraron a los jóvenes completamente dormidos en la profundidad del bosque, los llevaron a la guarida y despertaron sin recordar nada de lo que soñaron, al igual que antes no les dijeron nada, repitiéndose lo mismo una noche mas, pero en la tercera ya no ocurrió nada…pensaron que se acabó el efecto o algo así…a la noche siguiente estaban en el brumoso bosque alrededor de una fogata conversando y riendo muy joviales, cuando escuchan un ruido entre los arbustos, lentamente fueron a ver que era, encontrándose con un hombre todo ensangrentado producto de una riña tal vez…esto hizo que los chicos convulsionen mas todo lo antes mencionado, y se transformaron nuevamente, atacando al mal herido hombre, mientras que Gleb y Egor corrieron hacia la guarida, cayendo en la conclusión que Iván, Leonid y Mila, sufrían de una maldición ya que se transformaban en mounstros con la estimulación de sangre. Al día siguiente los jóvenes dormían en el umbral del castillo, despertaron dándose tremendo susto al notar su apariencia que no había cambiado como de costumbre; lo que significaba que ya no podían ocultarlo mas…Gleb y Egor contaron todo lo que hicieron desde antes de que los conozcan. Los chicos tenían una diferencia: físicamente como los seres de la noche, con su conciencia y personalidad humana, por lo que no estaban agresivos...Iván y Leonid, se molestaron ya que al principio los tenia como animales de experimentación, pero después terminaron agradeciéndoles y que los servirían; pero la reacción de Mila no fue igual…no lo podía creer, no quería esto, pero su puro corazón no le permitió vengarse ni mucho menos odiar a los brujos…solo lloro, lloro y lloro deseando que nada de esto sea cierto, que quería ser como antes, la humana de antes…y ocurrió algo que parecía salido de cuento, Mila volvió a su humanidad en segundos, haciendo que Gleb y Egor concluyan: "la maldición se despertara con ver sangre, y se dormirá con desear humanidad". Para ver si es verdad los ladrones hicieron lo mismo, y volvieron a su forma humana. _

_La ambición de Gleb y Egor de hacer que la maldad reine en todos los confines se realizaría al fin, con dos de su lado, menos Mila, por lo que Iván y Leonid la llamaron mal agradecida. Los días pasaban y las sospechas que vampiros rondaban de nuevo se hicieron presentes, pero no sabían quienes eran, ya que Iván y Leonid se transformaban en humanos cuando querían. Una noche un morador del pueblo descubrió a los tipos transformarse y a Gleb y Egor despedirse de ellos, corrió atónito a contar lo visto, dicho esto con antorchas y mas materiales de esos, se avecinaron al castillo, encontrando a nadie. Mila estaba bien escondida implorando desde sus adentros que no la encontraran y así paso. Todos estaban alarmados por el nuevo delito de brujería y vampirismo; pero a la ciudad llegaron los dos chicos transformando a cientos de personas sin ser descubiertos, y ya llegada la noche, paso la funesta matanza porque los recién transformados comenzaron a destrozar todo y matar a cualquiera a su paso, incluidos Iván y Leonid, que también eran participes de la nueva amenaza que surcaba la ciudad, era un caos, inclusive la pobre gente pensó que era el fin del mundo. Mila no podía creer lo que veía, era coma la peor de las pesadillas, tenia que calmarse y evitar ver el liquido rojo, pero no pudo controlarse cuando Leonid trato de matar a una joven madre con su bebe recién nacido. Quería ayudar justo en ese momento no encontró el mechero que encendía su maldición, así que agarro un puñal, muy cerca de ahí, y se corto la mano…al ver su propia sangre se transformo, abalanzándose sobre Leonid comenzando una gran pelea, como Leonid estaba mejor nutrido tomaba la delantera sobre Mila, Leonid la lanzo a los arboles, ella casi estaba exhausta, pensó que era su fin, pero un aldeano escondido le arrojo una estaca, ella la tomo y se la incrusto al muchacho en el corazón clavándolo a la tierra muy fuerte, quedando inmóvil, sin mas preámbulos, Mila descuartizo a Leonid con sus propias manos y le prendió fuego, salió disparada a los arboles diciendo a los aldeanos que miraron su heroica escena que dispersen las cenizas. _

_Leonid murió, y sus transformados regresaron a su humanidad completamente desorientados temporalmente en tiempo y espacio. Mila corrió volviéndose a transformar en humana, cuando vio una escena que la hizo entristecer y llorar…Egor estaba amarrado en la hoguera, apunto de ser quemado, quería salvarle pero, Gleb la interrumpió, "Mila, transfórmame que yo lo salvo, no hare nada malo, te lo juro",- "no quiero que seas participe de esta crueldad" dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos –"este es mi sueño, eh trabajado arduamente y al fin lo logre" –"como puedes llamar a esto sueño…yo lo llamaría pesadilla…lo que tu y Egor hicieron no tiene perdón…han transformado una tranquila y pacifica ciudad en…en esto…de veras esto es un sueño, pues no para mi…y no te transformare" Gleb camino hacia algún lugar con la cabeza agachada, la chica oyó gritos desgarradores, volteo y se arrodillo para romper a llorar al ver a Egor incinerarse, pero en cuestión de segundos reacciono, dándose cuenta que Gleb fue a la guarida por el murciélago, el murciélago; corrió rápido hasta llegar y vio al animal morder a Gleb, entonces, separo a este cuadro logrando su hazaña, pero la mordió a ella xq estaba como humana, sin que se lo pueda quitar…tanto como Gleb y Mila quedaron inconscientes y el murciélago murió terminando de morder a la chica. Los aldeanos testigos de la heroica hazaña de Mila la llevaron a un doctor rápidamente, y a Gleb lo dejaron ahí, puesto que no tenía pulso._

_ Con la muerte del animal, Iván volvió a la normalidad sin querer, porque murió el que esparció la maldición, el murciélago. Iván trato de transformarse, pero no lo consiguió y los recién transformaros volvieron a la normalidad, así como los de Leonid, y a ellos no les dieron castigo alguno, en cambio Iván suplicante comenzó a implorar clemencia, pero en vez de eso lo apedrearon, apalearon, y le cortaron los brazos, ya casi muerto le quemaron, dándose así su muerte fatal. Por otro lado Mila despertó totalmente humana, vio sangre y no se transformo, dándose cuenta que estaba curada, les conto todo y juraron no difuminar este hecho. _

_En cuanto a Gleb seguía como muerto, ¿no se supone que el ya debería ser normal? A lo mejor es irreversible volver a la normalidad en los dos primeros días. Sea como sea destruyeron el castillo, quedando ruinas y encima de esto dibujaron una enorme cruz. Nunca pudo salir y tal vez aun duerme en algún lugar de la guarida subterránea._

-al final del diario decía una nota:

"_nunca los olvidare, fueron como mi familia, abandonare mi diario con estas escrituras aquí, para que quede aplastado bajo las ruinas del castillo, al igual que este secreto del cual pocos somos testigos"._

_Mila_

Lammy terminó de hablar y todos boquiabiertos.

-no lo puedo creer- Petunia rompió el silencio.

-¿y como Splendont descubrió esto?- inquirió estupefacto Splendid- no me di cuenta para nada...

-tu nunca te das cuenta de nada- le espeto Fliqpy- esto es tu culpa, me dan ganas de arráncate la maldita cabeza ahora mismo- eso hizo sentir mal a Splendid.

-en fin Splendont es un poco obstinado y siempre logra algo cuando se lo propone…y encontrado el diario, se sumergió en una inagotable búsqueda…y.

-¿y?

-lo logro, encontró una especie de momia, ¡era horrible!, pero no parecía muerto sino que estaba en un largo sueñito… ¿Cómo lo despertó? No lo se- inquirió eso ultimo pensativa- cuando me di cuenta Splendont era uno de esos.

-eso quiere decir que si matamos a esa momia, vampiro o como se llame, Splendont y Flaky volverán a la normalidad- sugirió Sniffes- y si Splendont bebe la sangre de Flaky en su fase humana esta volverá a la normalidad por que a Flaky la transformo el.

-eso ultimo es verdad- pregunto mouse.

-si, el mismo Splendont me dijo que si le daba la gana volvería a cualquiera que transforme a la normalidad y Flaky me recuerda mucho a la chica del diario.

-es verdad- interrumpió Sneaky- en estos momentos ella debe ser…buena samaritana otra vez.

-aja…*_maldita desgraciada"-_ susurro Lammy y solo Splendid la oyó- cuando dijo que transformaría a la chica que ama, y menciono a…Flaky…- dijo el nombre con desprecio.

-cállate de una maldita vez, esquizofrénica de mierda que a nadie le interesa tu vida- le grito Fliqpy harto y aburrido- mejo habla y di donde tiene al mounstro.

-se donde es su escondite- continuo Lammy fulminando con la mirada a Fliqpy- pero no donde lo tiene escondido.

Entre eso alguien toco la puerta desesperado, Fliqpy por ser el mas cercano a la puerta fue abrir.

-Sniffes, algo horrible…-Cuddles se puso como cadáver en poste electrificado- no me mates, por favor…aaaawwww- se cubrió.

-aish, oye si no voy a matarte- gruño, jalándolo a la fuerza para que entre- ¿Por qué toda la gente piensa que voy a matar?

Todos lo miraron con ojos como "e" y en blanco, dando un gran bostezo cuando dijo eso.

-bueno ya, adoro matar y que.

-Sniffes la ciudad es un caos- sin aliento- hay vampiros por todas partes, destruyendo y matando a todos.

-¿quee?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-hay que detenerlo- inquirió Splendid.

Seguían en bulla, y como antes Splendont hizo su aparición, con dos secuaces, que se miraron el uno al otro y rieron sardónicamente enseñando toda esa filosa dentadura.

-¿Lifty y Shifty? –Murmuro Petunia con desesperación- no puedo creer que a ellos también los transformara.

Splendont rápidamente lanzo un pedazo de criptonita a Splendid, y este cayo sin fuerzas.

-Lammy eres una chismosa de primera- le reclamo con tono burlón- y, hermanito, ¿así te quería ver?, siiiiii, obvio q así te quería ver.

Todos retrocedieron con ojos abiertos como platos, llenos de pánico y del peso de las miradas de Lifty y Shifty, que al parecer tenían hambre, más otra mirada sarcástica y frívola que pertenecía a Splendont.

* * *

_Ufff, por fin acabe este capitulo_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Dejen comentarios, por favor_

_Escrito esto me despido... ¡Hasta la próxima! XD_


	9. La confesión de flaky

_Hola hola a todos, Renata a regresado..._

_Quiero agradecer a Nodame 12 y Alice MB, __gracias por sus rewievs __– (aplausos) __Clap clap clap clap clap... - gracias chicas._

_Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, como siempre esperando sea del agrado de ustedes- carraspeo un poco- empecemos sin perder más tiempo:_

* * *

**La confesión de Flaky**

La estancia entera retrocedió ante la mirada amenazadora de los tres terroríficos seres sobrenaturales. En un movimiento, Fliqpy se coloco al frente de todos con dos granadas cegadoras en mano, ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer? Con eso no podrá detenerlos.

Las lanzo con fuerza hacia Lifty y Shifty una por una formándose una gigantesca nube de vapor toxico, y de inmediato lanzo otra...con eso es obvio que no los detendría pero si les daría un micro lapso para esconderse y escapar.

Petunia, Sniffes, seguidos por Sneaky y ratón que llevaban al casi inconsciente Splendid, fueron a una especie de escotilla muy grande, entraron y rápidamente la cerraron, volviendo a respirar nuevamente con los ojos todos rojos y llorosos.

El gas lacrimógeno se disipo por completo quedando nadie en la estancia.

-jefe…se nos escaparon- comento Lifty.

-¿Los perseguimos?- pregunto Shifty.

-mmm...- pensó Splendont - hagan lo que quieran por el momento...yo tengo que irme - se elevo - tengo otros asuntos y además ya vi lo que quería ver.

-oo aa...- ambos rieron con su tonta y graciosa risa- gracias jefe.

-eso si, cuando los llame se vienen de una mari luna- ordeno Splendont y se fue.

Los gemelos salieron del lugar pero a buscar a su presa escondida. Cuando ya estuvieron solos, los chicos escondidos en la escotilla suspiraron del alivio.

-descuiden no nos encontraran- comento Sniffes.

-oh no- dijo Petunia preocupada al ver el semblante de Splendid- esta muy mal.

-estará bien…solo necesita descansar un poco y se repondrá.

-y por cierto- interrumpió Sneaky- donde están Fliqpy, Lammy y Cuddles.

-es verdad, corren peligro afuera- aclaro ratón.

Y en efecto corrían peligro extremo. En los ductos de ventilación se encontraban Fliqpy y Cuddles muy quietos, aunque ahí los gemelos los encontrarían rápidamente. Cuddles mas que de los gemelos estaba aterrado por tener al lado a la persona que siempre acaba con su humanidad, a su asesino despiadado, a "Fliqpy el destripador"...no sabía cual de los tres lo asesinaría y en que momento.

Oyeron las corridas apresuradas de alguien mas las risas de los gemelos…Lammy estaba siendo perseguida. Las corridas se hacían mas fuertes y cerca de ellos Lammy tropezó cayendo de bruces, emitiendo un pequeño grito de susto, se sentó rápidamente para escapar, pero muy tarde…los gemelos estaban a un metro de ella.

Casi sin respiración y con su tintineante corazón a punto de salirle por la boca, se arrastró hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos abrazando fuertemente a mr. Pickles mientras que los gemelos se le acercaban lentamente.

-no puede ser…Lammy es la única que sabe donde esta el escondite de Splendont- susurro por lo bajo Cuddles.

-mierda- Fliqpy gruño y se puso a idear un plan- aah ya lo tengo…un señuelo.

-¿y donde encontraras uno?

Fliqpy miro malvadamente a Cuddles y luego rio enseñando esos dientes de sierra.

-ah no, no no no no- imploro Cuddles asustado con las manos- nno por fa fa favor FFliqpy no...Por lo que mas quieras ¡ten piedad!

-demasiado tarde mi navaja decidió por mí.

Saco su navaja y se la incrusto en la garganta comenzando a sangrar abundantemente y de una patada abrió la rejilla metálica echando a Cuddles como muñeco de trapo hacia los gemelos sin mancharse de una sola gota del líquido rojo. El agonizante Cuddles se retorcía de dolor, mas la cascada de sangre que caía de su garganta lo hacia ver mas apetitoso que Lammy y obvio que a los gemelos les llamo mas la atención por lo que le cayeron encima haciendo lo que hacían mejor en esta fase.

Fliqpy salto de donde estaba y rápidamente cargo por la cintura a Lammy empezando a correr en dirección contraria.

Gruño incoherencias y con un gran desanimo miro de reojo la escena- voy a extrañar a esa navaja.

-ttu mme sss...tu me salvaste- exclamo Lammy atónita.

-si te salve- remarco como si ni él lo creyera- fue porque eres la única que sabe como llegar al escondite de ese lo que sea, sino que te hagan mierda por mi lado.

-...- pockerface.

-así que no te hagas ilusiones conmigo nena- le sonrió de manera picara.

-mijito yo si tengo estomago- gruño con una voz fría y con ojos entrecerrados- así que toma un mapa y ubícate.

Fliqpy puso los ojos en blanco y sin gana la apretó fuerte haciéndola gemir y el rio un poco.

-como digas.

-zángano infeliz- abrazo a mr. Pickles- si ya estamos a salvo mr. Pickles, no te preocupes esto acabara pronto... ¿que dices?...si yo también te quiero y estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta- lo abrazo como a osito de peluche.

Fliqpy frunció el ceño como si viera algo confuso y extraño (y si lo era) - oye te das cuenta que le estas hablando a un ingrediente para ensaladas- Lammy lo miro como si le hubiese insultado a su madre.

-sin ganas me lo comiera solo para ver que haces.

-tu hablas porque es gratis verdad.

A él no le interesaba la peli lila ni a ella le interesaba el peli verde, aunque mmm...para mi opinión si harían una buena pareja...una explosiva tal para cual pero me gusta mas con Flaky ¿Qué le voy hacer? Me encanta esa parejita jajaja...ah cierto, en que estabaaa – digo pensativa rascando mi cabeza mirando hacia arriba - ah, si ya me acorde:

Entraron a un cuarto que resulto ser el basurero del laboratorio, que olía a demonios y sin sarcasmos porque aquí había desechos de todo tipo, lo que le daba el olor más nauseabundo del mundo.

-bien, este es el escondite perfecto ya que no tenemos tiempo para encontrar otro.

-¿que?- Lammy le reclamo tapada la nariz- no pienso esconderme ahí, olvídalo.

-no pedí tu opinión.

Agarro a Lammy la cual dio un gemido de asco total y se adentraron a la maloliente basura, en seguida Lifty y Shifty aparecieron por el pasillo pero no reconocieron el olor de Fliqpy y Lammy por lo que se fueron en serio.

-suéltame y déjame salir ya no aguanto más este maldito hedor.

-deja de moverte maldita cabrona no ves que pueden estar por ahí.

-No me interesa...prefiero la muerte antes que estar aquí y contigo...me largo.

-tu no vas a ninguna parte y por cierto yo mismo te mataría porque ya me tienes harto.

Lammy quería quitárselo de encima para salir del basurero y el otro no quería que salga, así comenzó un desbarajuste.

Entre eso Sneaky y mouse escucharon sus voces agitadas y entraron con estacas en mano pensando que este par estaba en problemas.

-por el honor ciudadan...- gritaron y ambos pero se quedaron paralizados con ojos como puntos y gesto fruncido al ver como estaban.

Producto de la pequeña rencilla Fliqpy con la camisa toda rasgada salvajemente se encontraba encima de Lammy con su adorado mr. Pickles en la boca, el suéter todo rasgado al igual que Fliqpy (y que por cierto que no traía blusa) y las piernas abiertas que alzaban completamente su falda enseñando sus calzonarias lila en una posición que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, agregando lo despeinados y sudorosos que estaban... encima de la basura y cubiertos de ella; la cosa es que los dos militares en seguida pensaron mal...y quien no hasta yoo...

Ambos carraspearon. Fliqpy y Lammy se pusieron del color del cabello de Flaky mirándolos con ojos como puntos y en milésimas de segundo se levantaron de un salto emitiendo un grito de vergüenza al darse cuenta de su "situación" con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-no no no no no piensen mal...es que...yo...lo que quiero decir- Lammy estaba mas roja que un tomate y llena de vergüenza.

Sneaky dio una tremenda carcajada- Fliqpy- no podía ni hablar- tu siempre sorprendes, como no te salió con Flaky ahora lo intentaste con Lammy...y que al parecer si...en un...basurero- volvió a reír a gritos- cualquiera la llevo debajo de un puente por lo menos- como dije ni podía hablar- y nosotros que pensamos que necesitaban ayuda...pobrecito el basurero...

-tu sabes Sneaky...el despecho por Flaky...Lammy hace de parche- ratón estaba igual o peor que Sneaky- bien escondidito que se lo tenían.

Lammy toda roja y furica enseñando sus dientes y con ojos en blanco se abalanzó encima de los soldados golpeándolos de muerte. Fliqpy en vez de ponerse molesto se aguantaba con dificultad la risa al ver a la doberman Lammy golpear a los chihuahuas Sneaky y ratón.

-dejen de hablar pendejadas...con ella por favor yo tengo buenos gustos- Lammy le dio un gran manotón en el ojo fulminándolo con la mirada - si no acabo contigo es por lo de Splendont... ¿Sneaky qué te paso en la ropa?

Puso ojos como puntos - Splendid se puso de pie, pero iba a desmayarse así que avance a agarrarlo de que se parta la cabeza en el suelo y...- puso cara de asco total- el muy asqueroso me vómito, creo yo todo lo que se ha comido en dos semanas ¡que asco!... ¿cómo alguien puede vomitar tanto?...

-Como sea, los demás los esperan - interrumpió mouse conteniendo la risa y el dolor- vámonos que ese par ya se fue.

Llegaron a donde estaban los demás y estos se sorprendieron al verlos.

-que asco...huelen horrible- exclamo Petunia como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio- y...además...bacterias ¡auxilio!

-¿que les paso y donde esta Cuddles?- exclamo Sniffes- ¿los gemelos lo mataron?

-lo mato Fliqpy- gruño Lammy confundida y todos miraron al mencionado.

-¿que? Esta vez lo hice por una buena causa.

-oh...- gruñeron todos con los ojos en forma de e y en blanco al unísono.

-hasta yo digo ooh- dijo Fliqpy ya que ni él lo creía.

Explicaron lo que paso y los demás también se aguantaron la risa.

-tienes una ducha- pregunto Lammy- huelo peor que mi abuela y ella murió hace años.

-mas te vale que tengas otra cuatro ojos.

-ah- dijo Sneaky en tono excéntrico- si ya demostraron que ustedes son uno solo...compartan una ducha- guiño el ojo en forma picara y molesta.

Lammy y Fliqpy pusieron los ojos en blanco y al final el chico exclamo irritado.

-Sneaky, eres peor que el caucho...no, al menos ese maldito elástico se rompe alguna vez, en cambio a ti te he matado mas de mil veces de las formas mas horribles y ni aun así te callas.

Entre eso Lammy se asusto al ver a mr. Pickles detrás de Sneaky tratando de ahorcarlo y la saludo en forma caballerosa alzando el sombrero como lo hacia siempre.

-no mr. Pickles- corrió hacia Sneaky lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hacia la pared cayendo "patas arriba" – no mr. Pickles eso no se hace - por evitar que mr. Pickles asesine a alguien "y que solo ella lo ve" termina haciendo crímenes sin darse cuenta.

-oh, tu deberías entrar al ejercito- le dijo ratón sorprendido de ver tremenda fuerza.

-ya...olvidándonos de eso, como llegamos donde mi...hermano.

Lammy saco un viejo mapa del mar territorial señalando una isla- aquí es y por cierto es un tanto difícil llegar por lo que llamare a Russel para que nos ayude.

-claro él tiene un submarino- aclaro Sniffes.

-¡ja! te cuesta aceptar que es tu culpa superman- exclamo Fliqpy en un tono excéntrico- o mejor dicho "supermancito"- rompió a reír.

-ja-ja-ja al menos no soy tan cobarde como usted señor de traje camuflaje que cuando su navajita y su pistolita no le sirvieron no sabia en que falda meterse- Splendid respondió en el mismo tono y Fliqpy lo fulmino con la mirada encolerizándose mas.

-al menos yo no me pongo como gelatina sin cuajar cuando me tiran una puta piedra- gruño Fliqpy- lo que demuestra que eres puro bla bla bla- eso encolerizo totalmente a Splendid.

-ah si...pues yo no soy tan cobarde como tú para hablarle de mis sentimientos a Flaky, o mas claro para hablar con ella o crees que no me doy cuenta- dijo Splendid en tono desafiante- ¿Qué me dices a eso?- los demás abrieron los ojos como platos tapándose la boca de la impresión.

-¿qqque di-jis-te?- Fliqpy estaba como toro rabioso a punto de atacar ya que el peli azul toco su punto débil avergonzándolo frente a los demás y en efecto era verdad, el mataba a Flaky para esconder lo que por ella sentía - sigue diciendo pendejadas como esa y tomare el consolador de la puta peli lila - señalo con el dedo a mr. Pickles - y te lo meteré por el culo, me oíste bien puto enmascarado- exclamo Fliqpy enseñándole sus colmillos, ojos en blanco y con venas dilatadas no solo en la sien.

-yo te diré lo que me de la reverenda gana soldaducho de mierda o lo vas a negar- exclamo Splendid igual que Fliqpy acercándose mas a él con tono desafiante- y por cierto, yo te meteré ese consolador si no te callas porque la verdad me caes peor que una patada en el hígado.

Se miraron como dos lobos rabiosos en media pelea y a cada uno le salió una chispa eléctrica de sus ojos que repelió la otra. Parece que este par nunca se llevara bien.

-cabrones de mierda- Lammy exclamo de igual expresión que los dos - dejen de llamar a mr. Pickles consolador - Los tres se pusieron a discutir a gritos y al estilo anime.

-ya ya cálmense yo opino mejor que... – sugirió ratón en tono amble.

–¡Cállate la maldita boca rata de mierda! – le gritaron al unísono los tres con ojos en blanco y venas dilatadas en la sien siguiendo con su discusión.

Sniffes, Sneaky y ratón con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, pensaban "a este paso no llegaremos nunca"

-¡yaaaaaa! Hijos de puta- grito Petunia encolerizada en peor expresión que los tres juntos colocándose en medio de ellos- les echare una cubeta de acido a los tres si no se callan sus putas bocas- exclamo moviendo las manos en forma graciosa- que no ven que tenemos problemas serios maldita sea- respiro agitadamente.

Todos sin excepción miraron a la encolerizada peli azul con ojos como puntos y frente azul, nadie le había visto ese carácter.

Sneaky le dio un codazo a ratón- oye ratón- le susurro como ventrílocuo.

-que- susurro del mismo modo.

-creo que Handy no perdió las manos por un accidente de transito...para mi que esta lo vio con otra y...- ambos rieron burlones por lo bajito.

-lo siento- dijo ruborizada y calmada- me pusieron histérica...y...aaaaahh...estoy llena de bacterias que voy hacer ¡auxilio!...no tendrás una ducha para mi también- dijo sobándose la nuca con una gotita en la cabeza.

-descuiden, el viaje hacia allá es largo y preferible llegar en el día- dijo Lammy seria- ya que en ese lapso de tiempo ellos no salen.

-¿se destruyen o algo?- pregunto Sniffes.

-no, solo que les da algo así como una foto sensibilidad por lo que pasan encerrados...pero aun así hay que ser cuidadosos.

-¿y como...?

-no tengo idea Sniffes, no soy Google.

-entonces esta bien- dijo Sniffes sacando un raro aparato de su closet – Fliqpy, Lammy y Sneaky con este invento dejare sus ropas como si recién las hubiesen comprado - afirmo eso ultimo con su voz petulante.

Ya pasado ese momento, salieron del lugar hacia el puerto marítimo después de cuatro horas ya que Petunia exagera con eso de la higiene personal. De hecho si, la ciudad era un caos total, si ya parecía pueblo fantasma, al ver esto fueron por una ruta subterránea hecha por Sniffes, llegando sin ser vistos a su destino. En el acto y en un lugar oculto, apareció un submarino casi nuevo.

La compuerta se abrió apareciendo un sujeto con aspecto piratesco, con su parche negro, dos patas de palo, un enorme garfio que brillaba notando su limpieza, y el sombrerote típico no podía faltar.

-yiaark hola chicos...- frunció el ceño al ver a Fliqpy.

-descuida Russel- le calmo Petunia- Fliqpy esta de nuestro lado...por el momento.

-entonces suban rápido, yiaark- aunque era joven como The Mole su voz era muy rasposa.

Todos subieron y el submarino se sumergió en la costa empezando su recorrido, aquí le explicaron a Russel que van hacer y él estuvo dispuesto a ayudar. Lammy no mintió, el viaje hacia dicha isla era muy largo y además del miedo a los supuestos vampiros, todos rogaban que el submarino no se deshaga gracias a las rencillas de Splendid y Fliqpy, que se llevaban como perro y gato...¡no! en ocasiones estos adorables animalitos se llevan bien, pero estos dos ni con brujería.

**En el escondite de Splendont…**

Flaky lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincón, al recordar cada escena de anoche, en especial cuando casi mata al amor de su vida y lo peor...como se fue con Splendont... ¿que pensaría de ella Flippy, seguro que es una zorra?

Entre eso Splendont trayendo consigo un costal, entro haciendo poner de pie a la pelirroja como soldado cuando entra algún superior.

-no te asustes mi bello ángel- dijo Splendont con voz inocente- y no llores- le sonrió- mira que las flores se estropean en una tormenta.

-qque qquieres dde mí.

-tu sabes- le dijo sacando el anillo- hay que pensar en una fecha.

-mi rrespue sta es no- contesto Flaky con su voz débil y asustada- d déjame ir ppor favor- suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza- lograre que te enamores de mi y por cierto mira lo que te traje.

Saco la cabeza de alguien con algo de sangre seca...era la de Cuddles; Lifty y Shifty la arrancaron para jugar vóleibol. Al ver esto Flaky se transformo sin querer.

-aaaah- grito- que clase se vampiros somos...- le exclamo confundida.

-así esta mejor, en que estábamos...cierto, que tal si...

-la respuesta es no ¡olvídalo de una vez por todas!

-y porque será, no hay razón que lo impida.

Splendont siguió con sus razones de matrimonio, pero Flaky no aguanto más.

-si yo no te amo es porque mi corazón le pertenece a otro chico- dijo exasperada y de inmediato se tapo la boca, fue una verdadera tontería decir eso y todavía a quien.

Splendont la miro con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿así que tengo un rival?- dijo con tono celoso- dime quien es, ahora.

Asustada, Flaky negó con la cabeza y aun con la boca tapada- Eh, quise decir, eeeh, que amaría a cualquiera que no seas tú.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-eess es ver...dad.

-es mi hermano, lo sabía, Splendid es el que te quita el sueño.

Flaky se quedo estática y como mentir no es su defecto.

-bueno, puedo ver en tus ojos que no es el, ¿entonces es Cuddles?...tampoco es el...mmm ¿entonces Lifty o Shifty?

Flaky frunció el ceño.

-obvio que no.

Splendont le dijo el nombre de todos los que conocía en Happy Tree, y Flaky toda estática le decía no a todos con la mirada sin que ella quiera.

-el único que queda es Flippy y no creo que sea el...eeeh.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Flippy?

Ella oculto la cara con culpabilidad. Con esa confesión Flippy tenía sus días o mejor dicho horas contadas.

* * *

_Uyuyuy... que pasara más adelante...- digo con voz de cementerio - ...ni yo lo che - digo con una vocecita y una gotita en la cabeza y todos se caen de bruces._

_¡No! obvio que ya tengo ideas jajaja... _

_Ya saben – digo con voz de recordatorio viejo - no olviden de publicar rewievs, esa es la paga del trabajo para esta obrera X3_

_**Aaaaah... x poco se me olvidaba **__**"FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO XD"**__**...ya sé que faltan días pero así soy de apresurada siempre contando los pollitos antes de que nazcan jajaja...pásenla bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, que la paz y armonia inunde sus hogares y corazones :)**_

_**Att.**_

_**Renax3023 :D**_

_Y con esto me despido por el momento, chau chau XDXDXDDDD..._


	10. sorpresas

_Hola nuevamente XP_

_Al fin llegue con el cap 10 de este fic XD_

_No empezare si antes agradecer a Nodame 12, Sneik-Shm31 y CaruChan13. Gracias x los reviews ;) _

_Empecemos:_

* * *

"**Sorpresas"**

-¿Flippy? –Dijo todo atónito y rio con incredulidad- es una broma.

La pelirroja dijo todo con la mirada sin querer lo que hizo que Splendont ponga cara de toro rabioso.

-ni se te ocurra hacerle daño.

-y todavía lo defiendes, estas mas loca que Lammy- bufo- ese loco –el burro hablando de orejas, verdad- que siempre acaba contigo de las maneras mas crueles, incluso en una ocasión te hizo picadillo con una motosierra, o la vez que ahorco, o te apuñalo, o cuando te corto los brazos y te arrojo donde estaban los tiburones hambrientos, o tu cumple mira como lo arruino.

-tienes un botón de apagado.

-...-Sonrío maquiavélicamente- creo que le hare una visita al mencionado- Flaky sintió que su sangre fue a los pies.

-no Splendont, no...

-cuando tienes hierba mala en tu jardín lo que hay que hacer es podarla ¿no?- rio- creo que podare mi jardín- fue hacia la puerta.

-no pienses que te dejare ir- la pelirroja puso aspecto de fiera, algo que le gusto a Splendont.

-ah, casi lo olvidaba.

-tendrás que convivir con esos crímenes que has hecho -sonrió- y acostumbrarte hasta que te guste.

-sabes que no fue por mi voluntad, además odio esto que soy y desearía ser como an... -regreso a la normalidad- que pa... -se desmayó de incredulidad.

Antes de que caiga al suelo Splendont avanzo a tomarla en brazos, la llevo hacia la cama dejándola con las manos a la altura del corazón y salió de la habitación echando chispas.

-Lumpy ven ahora mismo.

-sí señor.

-mantén vigilada a Flaky- se fue con una sola idea en la mente "deshacerse de la competencia"

**Mientras tanto…**

Los chicos en el submarino llegaron a su destino sin ser vistos.

-ashh...yo buscare por los cielos o en cualquier lugar lejos de la onceava plaga de Egipto- espeto Splendid con irritación máxima.

-y tu eres la doceava- espeto Fliqpy- la mas jodona de todas.

-¡ya basta! ustedes no han permitido planear nada- dijo Ratón con voz de autoridad -así que cállense.

-gracias- dijo Sniffes- bien, Splendid nos resguardaras desde arriba.

-me niego a...- reclamo Fliqpy.

-¡cállate Fliqpy!- espetaron todos con los ojos en blanco hartos de su arrogancia.

_*no puedo creerlo, que tan bajo he caído- murmuro para sus adentros colérico*_

-me iré ahora mismo- gruño tomando varias estacas de fresno y salió como rayo surcando los cielos sin ser visto.

-Russel se quedara aquí porque es el único que sabe manejar esta cosa y los demás iremos en parejas.

-genial- dijo Sneaky con voz picara- yo iré con la bella Petunia- la abrazo con corazones en los ojos- mi amor yo puedo llenar o más el vacío de Handy...

Se deshizo de su abrazo rudamente -mantente alejado 3 metros de mí, Sneaky.

-yiark escribí los nombres de los soldados en estos papeles y los demás tomaran uno.

Toda la estancia frunció el ceño y los mencionados tomaron un papel.

-me toco Sneaky- dijo Sniffes confundido.

-waa...habiendo dos chicas me toca con el cuatro ojos.

-me toco Mouse Ka-Boom - dijo Petunia.

-Ratón, amigo del alma, cambiem...- se reviro hacia Lammy con miradita picara- ooh, a mi amiga parche le toco con Fliqpy, uuuiii...cambien a esos dos porque en vez de buscar el escondite harán otras cositas- eso ultimo lo dijo haciendo un corazón con las manos.

-aish...quien te paga para hacerme la vida imposible imbécil- espeto Lammy.

-ay ya, mira que ya sé que te dicen semáforo.

-¿semáforo?

-porque pasada la media noche nadie te respeta- los tres militares y Russel dieron tremenda carcajada al imaginarse a Lammy así, Sniffes aguantaba la risa y Petunia puso los ojos en blanco.

Lammy toda roja de furia tomo un microondas y lo partió en la cabeza de Sneaky- alguien tiene que darte tu estate quieto.

-como sea ya tenemos que partir y esta es la cosa- dijo Sniffes repartiendo mapas y materiales para lo que se acontezca- vamos hacia el escondite buscamos con cuidado y en la noche estamos aquí, ok.

-mejor quedémonos en un escondite- señalo Lammy -arregle esta cueva antes de ir al instituto de neuro y no podrán encontrarnos ahí.

-bien pensado yiark, suerte- despidió Russel entrando al submarino.

Los tres grupos se dividieron y Sneaky al ver que Lammy y Fliqpy se separaron de los demás comenzó a mandarle besitos y a reírse de ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**En el escondite de Splendont…**

-ash… maldición- golpeo la pared con fuerza y casi la rompe- como puede...aunque sea amable su alter-ego asusta a todo el mundo y...

Recordó la última escena en el bosque fronterizo minuciosamente.

_*__Al parecer nunca lo note pero Flippy está enamorado de mi Flaky- cerro los ojos- cuando ella me besaba de esa manera a él no le dio incredulidad sino celos y lo que dijo y como lo dijo...al parecer se le rompió el corazón- rio con malicia- en cuanto Fliqpy...a todos hace la vida imposible pero solo a Flaky le quiere hacer la hora loca, si fuera un violador acosaría a todas pero no, está dentro de Flippy y aunque niegue, le gusta todo lo que a el le gusta…por ende Flaky también le gusta- rasco su cabeza con exasperación- porque no me di cuenta antes*_

-jefe esta molesto- dijo Lifty.

-no, que va me siento culpable- dijo sarcásticamente y luego grito- claro que estoy molesto par de imbéciles.

-¿Por qué esta molesto?- pregunto Shifty.

El peli rojizo pensó- ustedes conocen bien a Flaky y Flippy.

-claro que si- respondieron con voz de broma al unísono.

-ambos se gustan el uno al otro pero no lo saben.

-claro que si.

-a Fliqpy le gusta Flaky y lo niega.

-claro que si.

-no se saben otra cosa.

-claro que si.

-me están viendo la cara de idiota- exaspero mas con ojos en blanco.

-claro que s...no, no, no -dijeron con piedad al ver que Splendont iba a golpearlos.

-discúlpenos jefe- dijo Shifty- pero así somos.

-y que tiene pensado hacerle a Flippy- dijo Lifty.

-eso aún no lo se pero me divertiré pensándolo.

**En un lugar…**

Petunia y Ratón llegaron sigilosamente a una gigantesca industria que ya parecía abandonada hace décadas.

-es aca- murmuro Petunia con el miedo recorriendo hasta sus últimas terminaciones nerviosas.

-señorita Petunia, mejor quédese escondida mientras yo entro.

-gracias, pero iremos los dos, no es justo que vaya ud solo.

Había una ventana como la de un sótano y con precauciones entraron.

**En otro lugar…**

Sniffes estaba harto de escuchar a Sneaky.

-me alegra que me haya tocado con usted, en el buen sentido, ya que si me hubiese tocado con Petunia o Lammy estarían habla, habla y habla y yo callado -hablaba a Km/h- Eso es lo bueno de usted, sabe escuchar, una vez me toco guardia con un pelafustán que solo hablaba y hablaba...que coraje, lo bueno es que yo no soy así, y si me encuentro con alguien asi, le corto la lengua...

Sniffes tomo una piedra y se la metió en la boca- genial, empieza contigo- dijo con ojos entrecerrados- mira ese lugar debe ser.

-imbécil- dijo escupiendo la piedra- si que es grande y tenemos mucho tiempo para buscar.

Con miedo entraron sigilosamente por una puerta oxidada sin ser vistos.

**Y en otro lugar…**

Flippy y Lammy no habían avanzado casi nada, puesto que les toco por una subida llena de rocas.

-porquería de ser humano- insulto Fliqpy con ojos entrecerrados- un viejo de 80 con pie diabético se mueve mas rápido que tu.

-ya deja de quejarte y ayúdame- dijo del mismo modo e intento escalar pero en lugar de eso cayó gritando.

-ashh- dijo pegándose la frente- deberías hacer ejercicio o hacer de prepago a ver si asi te ejercitas- rio al mismo tiempo que bajo a ayudarla.

-porque no te callas- le grito furiosa.

Le ayudo a subir y caminaron aun mas.

-cárgame...ya no puedo dar un paso mas.

-¡olvídalo!

-no sabes tratar a una dama, verdad.

-cállate y fíjate en este lugar.

-es aquí.

Como escalaron alto, subieron rápido al primer piso por un pasillo abandonado, oyeron unos ronquidos y se escondieron, pero al ver que provenían de una enorme habitación cerrada se acercaron a la ventanilla y vieron que eran personas de su vecindario y otros cercanos.

-están malditos y estoy segura que esta noche los sacara para darles de comer.

Fliqpy frunció el ceño- apurémonos o no quedara alguien con quien disipar un poco mis ganas de matar.

Ya dentro del escondite, comenzaron a buscar y buscar pero lo único que encontraban eran escombros, chatarra, telas de arañas y la típica estructura destruida, lo que le hacía parecer un lugar tétrico y peor con semivampiros dentro.

Ya llegada el atardecer se divisó un gran ocaso, por lo que la búsqueda acabo por ese día, tenían que salir porque los encontrarían si se quedan.

El escondite de Lammy no era lejos de dicha industria y muy seguro con un aroma un tanto desagradable.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Petunia y Ratón, enseguida Sniffes y Sneaky y luego Splendid.

-¿encontraron algo?- pregunto Splendid.

-nada de nada- contestaron todos al unísono.

-¿y tu?- pregunto Ratón.

-nada.

-todavía falta bastante por buscar- inquirió Petunia.

-fui a Happy Tree.

-como esta todo por allá- pregunto Sniffes.

-al parecer ese pueblo fantasma era solo nuestro vecindario, el resto de la ciudad todavía piensa que es obra de asesinos dementes.

-hablando de asesinos dementes donde están Fliqpy y Lammy- dijo Sniffes.

Sneaky carraspeo con burla.

-antes de que diga algo estúpido, vaya a buscarlos- mando Petunia.

-¿qué?

-muévase soldado.

-solo porque tu me lo pides.

-Mouse Ka-Boom puede acompañarlo.

-claro.

Ni bien se fueron los militas llegaron los perdidos y los tres en la cueva fruncieron el ceño al ver a Lammy cargada por Fliqpy que tenía ojos como puntos y venitas dilatadas. Entro al lugar y boto a Lammy como costal de papas.

-ay, eres un grosero.

-con el que se burle practico la matanza de vampiros- dijo colérico Fliqpy.

-¿encontraron algo?- pregunto Sniffes.

-nada- contesto Fliqpy- si tardamos fue por la estatua de 500 toneladas que me toco por compañera.

-hare como si no te he oído- gruño Lammy- lo único que encontramos fue un cuarto lleno de neófitos...algunos de nuestros vecinos y conocidos y se que hará esta noche.

-¿Qué hará?- pregunto nervioso Splendid.

-me acorde que hace algunos días robo un aparato de Sniffes.

-¿cuál?- al unísono.

-es como un control de tv y sirve para acelerar el tiempo...

-no es posible- interrumpió Sniffes con ojos abiertos como platos- acelerara el desarrollo de la maldición hasta que ellos puedan transformarse por voluntad propia ya que como neófitos son máquinas asesinas y no obedecen ninguna orden.

-eso significa que...

-pudieron habernos dicho que llegaron...- reclamo Sneaky.

Todo paso muy rápido. En milésimas de segundo aparecieron Lifty y Shifty con su risita molesta y característica asustando a todos.

Los gemelos arrojaron criptonita a Splendid y otra vez cayo vomitando como antes. Tomaron a los tres militas y se los llevaron (además de los materiales) los chicos gritaban aterrados menos Fliqpy que intentaba zafarse de la garra descomunal de Shifty y la risa de los gemelos hicieron que los demás se dispersen. Splendid en un intento tomo la piedrilla y la aventó lejos, recobrando poco a poco su semblante, cuando se repuso no había nadie.

Desesperado corrió hacia el bosque logrando encontrar a Lammy.

**Después…**

Petunia llevaba un buen rato caminando sola por el horripilante bosque frio y neblinoso.

Temblorosa con miedo, terror, pánico y mas miedo, no era capaz ni de tragar saliva, caminaba sintiendo que ya la agarraban por detrás, por otro lado el sonidito y el bailoteo de las ramas y hojas de los arboles alimentaban mas el miedo de la peli azul; y las hojas secas del camino hacían que su corazón lata a mil.

Esa soledad era terrorífica, sintió que alguien la halo a un arbusto de manera rápida y brusca. La peli azul grito aterrada y una mano tapo su boca.

-tranquila Petunia soy yo Sniffes- susurro.

-Sniffes- se abrazaron fuertemente en señal de alivio mas no de amor- que vamos a hacer- se soltaron.

-regresar con Russel.

-y los demás.

-no tengo idea.

-pero...

-tenemos que regresar si queremos ayudarlos.

Donde ellos estaban se podía ver que los ventanales superiores de dicha industria se abrieron dando un chasquido que a cualquiera le haría taparse los oídos. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio presa de una taquicardia funesta.

Salieron miles de murciélagos, pero no murciélagos cualquiera, por lo que Sniffes saco un spray roseando a Petunia y luego el, los corazones taquicardicos eran un problema gravísimo ya que con eso los encontrarían, pero no, pasaron por el cielo como jets hasta no quedar ninguno haciendo que se confundan un resto.

-que me pusiste- dijo con asco total.

-con esto no notaron nuestro olor, pero porque no acabaron con nosotros.

-es verdad, que raro esta todo esto.

**En el rincón más alejado de la isla...**

Splendid y Lammy también se habían escondido y salieron en cuanto la lluvia de murciélagos se disipo por completo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-fueron a la ciudad y estoy segura que no tomaron en cuenta a Petunia y Sniffes.

Splendid puso cara de asombro y terror así que subió la manga de su chaqueta aplastando el botoncito ensordecedor de su reloj. Al término de 5 segundos aparecieron cuatro superhéroes de aspecto fornido y atlético.

Una alta y hermosa chica de largo cabello naranja, otra peli morada con ocho ojos y cuatro brazos, un simpático robot amarillo con aspecto humano peli turquesa y otro peli celeste encerrado en una especie de frasco de cristal.

-chicos que bueno que vinieron.

-que pasa Splendid- pregunto la peli naranja- estamos ocupados.

-ni se imaginan...Splendont es el problema.

-¿queee?- exclamaron al unísono.

Splendid les conto la transformación de Splendont, la leyenda, todo mas bien, ayudado por Lammy que sabía mejor que el los acontecimientos. Al final todos con ojazos en blanco y pelos de punta.

-esto es gravísimo- dijo la peli purpura con un hilo de voz- porque no nos avisaste antes.

-es muy buena pregunta- gruño Lammy.

-eh...eh, este- junto los dedos índices bajando la cabeza- creí poder resolverlo solo- dijo con un hilo de voz y todos cayeron de bruces.

-¡grandísimo imbécil!- reclamaron al unísono con ojazos en blanco y dientes afilados- como siempre quieres ser bacán de la peli.

-esto es una a catástrofe- grito furiosa la peli naranja.

-iba a llamarlos en cuanto apareció Splendont pero todo paso rápido...

-bueno, eso es cierto- dijo Lammy a la defensiva- ayer todos pensaban que era un asesino demente- pensó en Fliqpy cuando la cargo y después se dio una bofetada por hacerlo.

Los cuatro superhéroes fruncieron el ceño y se disculparon con Splendid...pero igual le dijeron presumido.

-¿aquí está el vampiro mayor?- pregunto el robot con su singular voz.

-no lo sabemos- respondió Splendid- Lammy, yo y otros chicos buscaremos al vampiro para destruirlo.

-y quieres que vayamos a defender la ciudad- dijo el robot.

-¡no! quiero que vayan a divertirse porque han trabajado mucho- dijo sarcástico- claro, es esa su misión por algo soy el capitán.

-aish, pero no te pongas odioso- gruño el peli celeste.

-tengan cuidado con la criptonita y si es necesario llamen a mas refuerzos.

De inmediato los cuatro chicos partieron a velocidad de rayo hacia Happy Tree, mientras que Splendid y Lammy partieron hacia la industria buscando a Petunia y Sniffes.

**Mientras con Flaky…**

La pelirroja despertó con una fuerte ansiedad.

-no puede ser soy humana otra vez- dijo con lágrimas de desesperación rodando por sus mejillas- tengo que ayudar a Flippy.

Corrió hacia la puerta viendo a Lumpy, tenía que deshacerse de él.

-eh...L Lumpy, S Splendont me dijo qque abras la puerta y eeh...ase asegures las ventanas por si escape.

-claro- oh, este si es imbécil, pero se detuvo- pero porque el amo me dijo que hiciera eso si no me dejo la llave.

_*mierda, era de suponerse, Lumpy es engañadizo...*_

Se acordó que se transformaba de humana a vampiro cuando le apetezca ¿Pero cómo?...pensó y pensó.

_*en el bosque fronterizo me enseño una ardillita ensangrentada y...paso y volví a la normalidad cuando dije que quería ser como antes- caminaba de un lado a otro- después, me transforme en vampira con ver la cabeza de Cuddles...pero no era la cabeza...sino la sangre...y volví a la normalidad como anteriormente paso- abrió los ojos como platos presa de la impresión- ¡la sangre es el on y desear humanidad el off!...pero seraa*_

Lumpy tenía que salir del lugar para que no vaya con el chisme a Splendont- e entonces vve y y ddile que tte de la la llave- Lumpy obedeció y Flaky tenía que poner a prueba su teoría, pero no encontraba el detonante, se detuvo en un zas viendo las botellas de licor de Splendont y luego su antebrazo.

Ella le tenía pánico a las cosas dolorosas pero no tenia de otra, Flippy corría peligro. En un 2x3 tomo una botella la partió en la pared cerrando los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el pico lleno de fisuras rayo fuertemente su antebrazo sintiendo el dolor, abrió los ojos mirando la horrible herida y el líquido rojo que brotaba de ella, lo que hizo que se transforme.

La herida desapareció antes de que chupe su propia sangre, dio un saltito que le llevo hacia la ventana y nuevamente salto hacia un árbol lejano, como loca comenzó a buscar a su objetivo asombrada de sus habilidades y la falta de miedo...pero habían cosas mas importantes que hacer ya tendrá tiempo para jugar más tarde.

**En otro lugar...**

Lifty y Shifty llevaban a los militas quienes no hacían nada por soltarse porque no les quedaría ni el nombre, al llegar a la industria Shifty soltó a Fliqpy quien dio un fuerte grito al caer desde esa altura de suicidio...ni para menos.

El peli verde aterrizo en un montón de chatarra sintiendo que para algo lo arrojaron. Y en efecto era para algo. Con dificultad se puso de pie sintiendo el dolor recorrer como electricidad todo su cuerpo, cayo nuevamente y vio a alguien descender hacia él.

-amigo...Fliqpy- saludo Splendont con voz hipócrita- espero que los gemelos no te hayan hecho daño- rio con malicia y Fliqpy puso esa cara que da miedo enseñándole sus dientes de sierra.

-vas a matarme- dijo firme y sin miedo.

-por lo que veo no lo sabes- dijo molesto- y nunca lo sabrás.

A Fliqpy le salió un signo de interrogación en cada ojo- se claro ¿saber qué?

-Flaky es mía- espeto celoso- solamente mía.

Fliqpy frunció el ceño con mas signos de interrogación- ¿Flaky? que tiene que ver Flaky en esto -no entendía nada- ella me vale poco o nada.

Splendont con velocidad indescriptible le propino un golpazo en el estómago al militas, que hizo que botara una bocarada de sangre que cayó en su cara –mentiroso, no dejare que me la quites- puñetazo en el tórax mandándolo a la pared coartándola un poco...definitivamente estos no han sido los días de Fliqpy.

-cabronazo ¿de qué mierda me hablas?- dijo con confusión. Ya casi no podía moverse, estaba muy débil producto de la caída y Splendont rio con mas malicia.

-créeme que iba transformarte ya que le haces la vida imposible a mi hermanito- lamio la sangre de Fliqpy con ganas de mas- por ende me caías bien.

Fliqpy solo se quejaba pero mostrándose firme y con mirada fiera.

-como dije voy podarte de mi jardín- con velocidad indescriptible corrió hacia Fliqpy enseñando sus colmillos, al ver que estaba hecho trapo y sin salida de la boca del lobo o mejor dicho vampiro, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza sin saber qué pasa.

Los abrió nuevamente y los dos, especialmente Fliqpy, abrieron los ojos como platos sin evitar una reacción de impacto total, al ver a la pequeña Flaky entre los dos deteniendo a Splendont con fuerza y clavándole una mirada fiera.

-tu no le harás nada Splendont- espeto con voz amenazadora- no te lo permitiré.

Fliqpy con signos de interrogación en los ojos y ceño fruncido, comenzó a creer que estaba en el sueño más raro que jamás haya tenido.

* * *

_Como que siempre dejo con intriga, verdad._

_Espero que les haya gustado y no aburrido n_n._

_Como 100pr digo ¡no olviden publicar reviews XD!_

_Hasta la próxima, chau chau..._


	11. Nueva encrucijada

_Hola, hola, hola, que tal ;) x fin termine el cap 11, esperando sea de su agrado._

_No quiero empezar sin antes agradecer a Nodame 12, Sneik-Shm31, CaruChan13 y_ _l.-Gabi-.l sus reviews son una gran fuerza de aliento y me motivan a seguir con este ficXD..._

_Escrito esto, empecemos:_

* * *

"**Nueva encrucijada"**

Splendont quedo boquiabierto y a punto de colapsar al ver el valor y fortaleza de la asustadiza Flaky, defendiendo a Flippy como leona a sus cachorros, o el solo hecho de verla transformada, esto hizo que el odio y celos por el peli-verde exploten como volcán en erupción.

-maldito imbécil- respingo furioso- era de imaginarme que te dejaría escapar- sonrió malvado a Flaky - eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, ya lo descubriste, bravo- dio una risita demente- continuemos.

-no-te-lo-permitiré- mascullo Flaky.

-sé que quieres ser como antes, mira que lo que has hecho...

-no vas a engañarme con eso otra vez- dijo desafiante- ya no Splendont.

Fliqpy estaba atónito, ni para menos, ¿esa chica de actitud heroica era Flaky? ¿Defendiéndolo de tal adversidad? ¿Su defensora? Nada de esto tenía sentido para él, esta circunstancia hizo que el dolor le suba a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir lentamente... ¡sorpresa!

Nuestro amigo demente y esquizofrénico desapareció, quedando el buen y gentil Flippy, tan amado platónicamente por Flaky. Su "shock emocional" desapareció, quedando sin habla como su alter-ego.

-aléjate Splendont.

El peli-rojizo volvió a reír demente- di lo que quieras, preciosa mía, pero voy a podar mi jardín te guste o no.

Flaky tenía confianza (raro verdad), sabía que Splendont no sería capaz de tocarle un cabello, pero ¿Cómo sacaría a Flippy de tal embrollo? La situación se tornó como diluvio.

Para su sorpresa todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Splendont siendo más ágil y rápido, halo a Flippy para sí y brinco hacia lo más alto de dicha industria.

-¡no...!- grito Flaky y Splendont rio.

Dio otro salto haciendo salir y batir sus alas, internándose en el bosque. Desesperada, la pelirroja saco esas alas rojas y siguió a Splendont lo más rápido que pudo, quedando impresionada...iba atrasito de ellos.

Este embrollo duro unos minutos que se hacían eternos, cruciales, Splendont escapaba al umbral del alcance, hasta que de momento a otro desapareció. Oh no, Flaky se aterro, busco y busco sin obtener respuesta.

Al ratito, diviso en la copa del árbol más alto y frondoso, al tipo del que más repugnancia sentía con el que más amaba.

_*¿Qué hago, que hago?*_

-voy a matarte Fli...- se encolerizo y apretó el cuello del militar- ¿ppy?

-si tanto quieres matarme, hazlo de una vez- mascullo casi sin voz producto del fuerte apretón, pero todo lleno de valor- pero deja en paz a Flaky.

-hare lo primero- se hacía agua la boca por esa deliciosa sangre que probó, sus colmillos aparecieron y Flippy apretó sus parpados- pero no lo segundo.

Y por poquito no pudo faltar. Flaky bien escondida, espero hasta que los colmillos de Splendont estén al umbral del cuello de Flippy, para que con velocidad de rayo arrebatar y llevarlo consigo lejos del lugar.

Como se dice, esta es, carita de tonta sin serlo para nada, ya que aprovecho esa pequeña distracción para actuar y lograr su plan arriesgado.

Splendont gruño aterradoramente con llamas en los ojos- con esto solo lograste que le arranque la piel con mis propias manos...

-ya basta, por favor- interrumpió Flaky con voz de libertadora- deja todo esto, haz hecho mucho daño.

Flippy ni siquiera pensaba, todavía creía que estaba soñando y no quería despertar, pues teniendo a la pelirroja defendiéndolo y tan abrazado...sería el mejor sueño que ha tenido en la vida.

Volvió a gruñir algo inentendible, rio y se abalanzo hacia la pequeña Flaky, decidido a quitarle su gran adquisición, más en medio camino aparece Lumpy, haciendo que choquen bruscamente y casi caigan al suelo.

-maldito idiota, como siempre arruinándolo todo- grito con ojazos en blanco- deberías llamarte gafe que bien que te queda.

-perdón sr. es que...

-voy a matarte por no cumplir bien mis órdenes...

-sr. tengo una grave noticia- gimió aterrado al mismo tiempo que Splendont iba a soltar el primer golpe.

Flaky aprovecho la distracción para esconderse con Flippy no muy lejos, pero muy bien escondidos, ella tenía que saber esa noticia.

-habla rápido que no tengo tiempo.

-Cro-Marmot me informo que cuatro superhéroes están en la ciudad acabando con los neófitos.

-e e en lla ci ciudad- susurro todo aterrado.

-sí.

Splendont puso una cara como la que tu pondrías si después de realizarte exámenes médicos, el doctor te dice: tienes cáncer de páncreas y solo te quedan dos meses de vida...aaah! ese cáncer es como Fliqpy.

Así el terror lo invadió, sintiéndose como gatito en mitad de tanto doberman.

-¡rayos!- camino de un lado a otro sin hallarse, mientras a Lumpy lo veía con un signo de interrogación- deprisa, vamos a la ciudad...di dile a todos que vengan y apresúrate idiota.

-si sr, y qué pasa con Flaky.

-mmm...- la busco con la mirada mas no la encontró y pensó: *_no hay peligro si la dejo con Flippy, no se dio cuenta por más notorio que fue y conociendo a Flaky nunca le diría lo que siente hacia el*-_ no hay tiempo para buscarla, esto es gravísimo- susurro para que nadie oiga.

Splendont y Lumpy con vuelo presuroso, fueron a Happy Tree, a velocidad de bala.

Flippy y Flaky salieron del escondite cerciorándose de que no sea una trampa, al sentirse seguros se abrazaron fuertemente como si fuera el último, Flippy acariciaba esos mechones rojos, mientras Flaky ocultaba su faz en el pecho del milico...esto si fue mas de amor que alivio.

-¡ay!- Flaky ahora es muy fuerte y el estaba débil por lo ocurrido.

-perdóname, te duele mucho.

Sin querer sus miradas se encontraron y contemplaron la facie del otro totalmente avergonzados.

-cccreo qque mejor te llevo a un lugar...seguro- agacho la cabeza y luego sonrió.

-ssi ya paso el peligro- contesto Flippy con el rubor a punto de salir por los cabellos.

Flaky tomo a Flippy entre sus brazos y voló llevándolo donde anteriormente fue el encuentro bravío.

Silencio.

-f f Flippy- dijo con un hilo de vocecita- anteriormente yo mate a mucha gente inocente...p pero créeme que no lo hice por voluntad propia...yoo yo no soy una asesina, yoo...

Flippy la interrumpió colocándole las yemas de sus dedos dulcemente sobre sus labios.

-no digas nada mas- dijo con voz suave y sonrió- se que eres inocente y me da mucha alegría de que hayas vuelto a ser la linda y tierna Flaky que conocí hace años yyy te agradezco de todo corazón el haberme salvado, no sabría cómo pagártelo.

-nno hay dde que- bajo la mirada avergonzada...si fuera humana estaría ruborizada- es lo que hacen los amigos y...espera, ¿Cómo sabes que soy inocente?

Flippy le puso al tanto de lo ocurrido, y haciendo el resumen del resumen de la leyenda, y por su parte Flaky le conto que paso cuando estaba encerrada y después se tornó nerviosa.

-Splendont fue a la ciudad para matar a unos y transformar a otros...Dios mío, esto es gravísimo- gimió preocupada y luego pensó mirando a un punto fijo- Flippy, quédense aquí, no hay nadie y estarán seguros.

-¿Dónde iras?

-tratare de detener a Splendont.

-estás loca, te...

-no me hará nada, lo sé.

-pero Flaky son muchos, y si vas contra ellos te harán daño y tal vez te maten.

La pelirroja sonrió tan angelicalmente que a Flippy le dieron ganas estrecharla entre sus brazos como antes lo hizo.

-hice daño...con o sin voluntad, y tengo que repararlo, además hay que impedir que Splendont destruya todo y a todos.

Flippy tomo sus manos y las estrecho cariñosamente, entrelazándose en un abrazo fuerte y cargado de amor (sin saberlo obviamente), al milico le dio un poco de frio ya que Flaky tenía una temperatura de congelación, pero no le importo, se miraron fijamente y sin darse cuenta Flaky se puso de puntitas al mismo tiempo que Flippy bajo la cabeza haciendo que sus rostros queden a escasos centímetros y sus labios se acercaron mas, mas y mas...

-e e e es esttee...- dijo con su voz dulce separándose de Flippy llena de vergüenza y envuelta del manojo de nervios- te tengo que irme, re rregresare tte lo prommeto.

Flippy lamento eso, ¡pobrecito estaba tan cerca! Quería que se quede, pero estaba decidida y no había forma de decirle que no- siempre supe que tenías una gran valentía dentro de ti, pero no imagine que tanta.

Flaky sonrió- prométeme que te cuidaras.

-lo hare.

La pelirroja dio un salto de premio sacando esas alas rojizas y emprendió vuelo hacia Happy Tree, dejando a Flippy preocupado y deseándole buena ventura.

En ese momento pasaron Splendid y Lammy por el cielo.

-¿Fliqpy?- dijo Lammy- seguro ya es un neófito.

Splendid con su vista microscópica, observo el color de sus ojos- no, es Flippy.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo? Estaba devastado por lo ocurrido.

Splendid bajo hacia el peli-verde.

-Flippy, que bueno que seas tu y no...ese- gruño con desprecio eso último.

Fliqpy le caía como una patada al hígado, pero Flippy era su mejor amigo.

-disculpen a Fliqpy por favor- se dio cuenta de que su alter-ego se durmió, jaja tal vez este "tratando de despertar"

-¿Qué paso? Habla hombre- dijo Lammy.

-Flaky me salvo de una muerte segura.

-¿cómo?- dijeron atónitos al unísono.

Flippy les explico todo con detalle, excepto ese "beso al aire", primero, porque solo Fliqpy sabe lo que siente por Flaky y segundo, porque a Splendid le daría un infarto.

-Flaky es muy valiente...- murmuro Splendid ruborizándose por completo.

-Splendid, no molestes- le empujo con fastidio Lammy- Cualquiera con esa maldición lo hubiera hecho.

-Splendid tiene razón Lammy y lo sabes.

Lammy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Flaky es genial- dijo Flippy.

-es toda una heroína- le siguió Splendid.

Siguieron alabando a Flaky y Lammy frunció el ceño con ojos en forma de e, pensando *_colocarla en un altar, encenderle sirios y rezarle el rosario, es lo único que les falta hacer_*. Suspiraron y la peli-lila dio un grito de fastidio.

-tenemos algo importante que hacer, lo recuerdan.

-cierto, empecemos ya- dijo Flippy.

-nosotros ya te alcanzamos- dijo Splendid.

-claro- entro solo al lugar.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Lammy.

-lo ocultas bien, o al menos a los demás si.

-¿de qué me hablas?

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Flaky? es decir, ella es linda, tierna y a todos nos cae bien.

-aish, a veces estoy de acuerdo con Fliqpy, eres la doceava plaga de Egipto.

-lo peor es que eres hipócrita.

-¡hipócrita yo!- abrazo a Mr. Pickles con ansiedad.

-solo yo me he dado cuenta, la odias desde que la conoces, pero aun así aparentas ser una de sus mejores amigas, ¿eso no es ser hipócrita?

-disculpen- interrumpió Flippy- después tendrán tiempo para hablar, tenemos que aprovechar la ausencia de los vampiros esos.

-si Splendid- mascullo Lammy, ya que nadie le había dicho eso- deja de perder el tiempo con preguntas tontas.

Entraron pero Splendid le avanzo a decir a Lammy- no es bueno tener máscaras -sonrió- no podemos tenerlas puestas para siempre- Lammy lo miro pensativa y seria, entrando al lugar.

Ahora no había peligro, y buscaban como locos, haciendo tal desorden.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Petunia, Sniffes y hasta Russell ayudo. El cuatro ojos repartió aparatitos rastreadores para que la búsqueda sea mas fácil y minuciosa, pero lo único que encontraban era lo anterior, lo cual alteraba más los nervios.

Flippy, Splendid y Russell entraron a un enrome y bonito cuarto, que resultó ser la habitación de Splendont, notando el desorden que Flaky dejo.

-yiiiaak...que habría pasado para que haya tanto desorden- dijo Russell con voz picara.

-¡cállate Russell!- espetaron al unísono con ojazos en blanco.

Flippy conto a Russell lo que Flaky hizo para escapar y que nunca paso nada con Splendont.

-Flaky ha cambiado mucho, yiark.

-encontraron algo- pregunto Sniffes asomándose- este es el último rincón que falta.

-¿el ultimo?- exclamaron atónitos.

-no puede ser- dijo Splendid golpeando la pared- pues no hay nada.

-entonces donde esta- gimió Petunia- si no lo encontramos será el fin de todo.

Flippy pensó y recordó:

*_en el bosque Splendont se tornó nervioso, cuando Lumpy le dijo que habían superhéroes en la ciudad...y no dejo a nadie en este lugar, donde tiene al supuesto vampiro...lo que significa que... ¿será posible?...sera...quee*_

Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar en la mente del peli-verde.

-¿en qué piensas Flippy?- pregunto Petunia mirando ese semblante de terror y preocupación.

-¡la ciudad!- grito casi haciendo romper los tímpanos de los demás.

-¿Qué hay en la ciudad?- pregunto Lammy sobándose las orejas como los demás.

-¡el vampiro está en la ciudad!- contesto con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿qué?- exclamaron con el mismo semblante de Flippy.

-porque piensas eso- dijo Lammy.

-es obvio, no hay seguridad en este lugar...además, Flaky no fue la única que detuvo a Splendont de matarme, sino la noticia de Lumpy.

-¿Lumpy?- dijo Sniffes.

-sí, le hablo por lo bajo, para que no escuchemos, y le dijo que unos superhéroes estaban en la ciudad.

-claro, mis compañeros de grupo, yo les dije que vayan.

-y hubiesen visto la cara que puso, por poco se desmaya del terror y no me di cuenta en ese momento, sino ahora que lo pensé mejor- y al final dijo con voz rematadora- se puso así porque el vampiro está escondido en alguna parte de la ciudad y los compañeros de Splendid podrían descubrirlo.

-deprisa, vamos a la ciudad- remato Petunia- encontraremos a esa cosa y acabaremos con esta pesadilla- sonrió optimista al igual que los demás.

A corrida de toro salieron del lugar, pero como el submarino de Russell es lento, Splendid cargo con todos y a velocidad de rayo, salió disparado por los cielos.

**En Happy Tree…**

¿Apocalipsis, una carnicería de guerra...? cosas así pensaban todos, ya que vampiros iban y venían destruyendo todo y matando uno tras otro en la ciudad, era un caos, la pobre gente gritaba corriendo del terror sin saber dónde esconderse ante la desgracia más grande y terrorífica que azotaba Happy Tree. Pero, entre ese barullo se podía encontrar a cuatro jóvenes que hacían su trabajo lo mejor que podían.

-rayos son demasiados- exclamo la peli-naranja sin aliento- ¿de dónde salen tantos?

-Splendont vas a pagarlo te lo aseguro- mascullaba la peli-purpura.

-cuidado chicas- aviso el robot a punto de hacer corto circuito.

En un intento muchos neófitos saltaron hacia ellos dispuestos a acabarlos y hacerlos su cena, más la peli-purpura con una gran telaraña logro evitarlo haciendo que sus amigos escapen, mientras envolvía a manera de capullo a los seres sobrenaturales, unos dejaron de moverse y otros intentaban escapar, siendo imposible.

Con una especie de espejo la peli-naranja hizo aparecer una manota como de goma, casi trasparente, que golpeo a muchos neófitos mandándolos hacia el robot, el cual les incrustaba las estacas.

Bastantes o no, el equipo de Splendid llevaba las de ganar hasta que sintieron que una punzada invisible traspaso sus cuerpos y cayeron débiles al suelo.

-ustedes siempre causan problemas- dijo Splendont vacilante descendiendo hacia ellos- pero ya no son mis compañeros.

Entonces ahí vieron las hermosas piedrillas color verde-fosforescente, la fuente de su debilidad.

-kkri-krip-to-ni-ta- susurro débil la peli-naranja.

-eres un maldito traidor- mascullo el robot- y la vas a pagar.

Rio demente.

-esa risita estúpida no te quedara por mucho tiempo- dijo optimista la peli-purpura.

-bah, desháganse de ellos- ordeno Splendont.

-si jefecito- dijeron los gemelos con su risita característica.

Esta parte paso tan rápido que a nadie dio tiempo para pensar. Un jeep militar apareció de manera abrupta, rodeando a los superhéroes, pero no solo estaba rodeándolos. Con Flippy al volante y Russell en maromas peligrosas tomaba las piedras en una velocidad fugaz, saliendo disparados al terminar.

Splendont grito colérico- atrapen a esos dos...

Un puñetazo lo interrumpió, mandándolo a un local, haciéndolo escombros, se repuso rápidamente vislumbrando a Splendid flotando a unos metros de él, y los demás ya salieron del trance de debilidad extrema, para situarse al lado del peli-azul. Ahora si, el equipo de supers estaba completo.

Splendont invadido por la rabia se puso de pie en un zas, con los gemelos y Cro-Marmot a su lado.

-muchachos, es hora de darle a Splendont una cucharadita de su propia medicina- dijo Splendid con voz y mirada heroica.

* * *

_Con esto acabo, otra vezXD_

_Eh, como se dice, se me están acabando las ideas para este fic T_T, de veras tratare de no dejarlo a medias, ya que soy una experta en eso xP_

_Otra vez, no olviden publicar reviews, es mi paga;)_

_Y escrito esto, hasta pronto, chau, chau..._


	12. La carta

_Hola, hola, hola... termine rápido esta vez n_n_

_Agradeciendo de antemano a __samyfyf_ _y a constanzaagl _xDxDxD...

_Ya sin más preámbulos empecemos:_

* * *

"**La carta"**

**Mientras en el jeep…**

Flippy todo asustado, conducía como maniático por las calles llenas de cadáveres y escombros de quien en vida fueron los edificios de Happy Tree, sin evitar sentir una gran nostalgia, al ver casi destruida su amada ciudad, a todo esto el estado de pánico de Russell, era el detonante principal para su colapso nervioso.

-¡Flippy, muévete que nos alcanzan!... ¡porque conduces tan despacio!... ¡no te das cuenta que nos mataran!...- gritaba aterrado sacudiendo al peli-verde.

-¡cállate Russell!- interrumpió empujándolo- no te das cuenta que me vas hacer chocar.

-¡Flippy cuidado...!- grito aterrado y sin evitarlo el jeep choco contra algo...o mejor dicho alguien que no alcanzaron a reconocer.

El vehículo salió disparado por los aires, impactándose en un local y quedando al revés.

A los pocos minutos, Flippy salió con dificultad, acompañado de un dolor infernal que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que Russell no salía.

-Russell es estas bbien...¿Russell? ...Russell.

El pirata se quejaba en susurro- ees estoy a a to...rado- sus palabras apenas eran audibles.

-resiste amigo, ah- cayó de rodillas presa del dolor- tte ayudare a a salir.

Tiro de Russell, pero este estaba más atorado que tuerca en tornillo oxidado.

-FFlippy, has hasta aquí...llegue, me voy a la o otra.

-no no ddigas eso, vamos, tirare de ti otra vez y tú también, intenta salir.

-gra gracias, lo in...ten...tare.

Tiro y tiro, sacándolo hasta la cintura, eso le dio ánimos y tiro nuevamente, sacándolo por completo.

Russell parecía más muerto que vivo, y Flippy quedo tan exhausto, que se tendió en la calzada húmeda, tenía ganas de desmayarse por completo, pero no, en ese momento escapar era lo primordial, se levantó dando quejidos de dolor, notando dos pares de botas militares a su frente, eso fue como un rayo de adrenalina que logro ponerlo de pie y más que nadie el peli-verde abrió los ojos como platos todo lleno de conmoción al ver a sus amigos del alma, Sneaky y Ratón, como vampiros malvados.

-¿chi...chicos?- dijo sin aliento- n...no puede ser... ¿cómo...?

-que importa- dijo Sneaky con voz aterradora- ahora somos secuaces de Splendont.

-sí, y pagaran por entrometerse- dijo Ratón.

Russell estaba inconsciente y Flippy apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero él nunca abandonaría a un amigo por lo que halo hacia atrás al pirata, mientras que los milicos se acercaban lentamente.

Sintió algo caliente bajar por su cabeza, era sangre, en corto vislumbro el aspecto que tenía, todo lleno de golpes, contusiones, y heridas de las cuales emanaban más sangre, el aspecto de Russell era peor que el suyo.

Los milicos se hacían agua la boca por esa sangre, que para ellos era como agua en desierto ardiente, mientras que Flippy sentía que en cualquier momento le daría una muerte súbita, ¿Cómo escapar?

*-_que hago, que hago, Fliqpy dame una idea._

_Sonido del grillo (cri-cri-cri)_

_-porque nunca apareces cuando te necesito.*_

Los milicos no aguantaron más y enseñado los colmillos, se lanzaron hacia los jóvenes, en ese micro lapso Flippy recordó como su alter-ego escapo y con sus últimos esfuerzos intento hacer lo mismo.

Lanzo 3 granadas cegadoras de golpe, pero estaba convaleciente para escapar, también sabiendo que, _Pro:_ Sneaky y Ratón son neófitos y podían engañarlos. _Contra:_ también eran militares y podían rastrearlos mejor, en especial Sneaky siendo el mejor francotirador de la base.

Así, Sneaky y Ratón fueron recobrando poco a poco la visión y se llevaron una sorpresa.

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntó Sneaky.

-ni idea- contesto ratón- pero cerquita, te lo aseguro- rio- están con un pie en la otra.

-hay que buscarlos- dijeron al unísono y como locos buscaron por todas.

**Mientras que en la lucha…**

Splendid golpeaba a Splendont, pero daba la impresión de que golpeaba su reflejo en el espejo, ya que Splendont hacia exactamente lo mismo, esta vez los superhéroes tenían las de ganar, ya que Sniffes se deshizo de toda la kriptonita.

Shifty de un fuerte golpazo estrello a la peli-naranja hacia una pared, y esta más lista al segundo golpe saca su espejo, con cuya manota agarro con fuerza al gemelo, dándole tremendo apretón que a cualquiera le haría crujir los huesos.

Lifty siento que tenía que ayudar a su hermano, pero la peli-purpura lo enreda con sus enormes telarañas, convirtiéndolo en un capullo gigantesco.

Cro era más fuerte de lo que pensaban todos, por lo que al robot se le hacía dificultoso ganar, le dio tremendo golpazo que hizo que Cro cayera de bruces, lo suficiente para hacerle creer que se había desmayado de a de veras.

-es mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca.

El robot se distrajo para clavarle la estaca de fresno, no contando que en el acto Cro abre los ojos, y le dio un golpazo que no avanzo esquivar, fue tan fuerte que lo mando hacia una piscina, otro punto débil para este chico, el agua hizo que se desactiven sus circuitos, apenas avanzo a salir del ácido (para el) dando un grito espantoso y cayó al suelo.

Cro puso una sonrisa que parecía diabólica, y cruelmente se acercó para dañarlo por completo, por suerte, la peli-purpura envuelve su manota con la mayor cantidad de telaraña que pudo, queriendo así, ayudar a su compañero, lastimosamente las cosas no salieron como ella quería, ya que Cro tenía una fuerza descomunal y la halo para sí.

Aterrada, la chica dio un grito de terror, y como ya sabemos, "por poquito" no pudo faltar, Splendid, mega veloz corto la telaraña llevándose en brazos a su amiga, hacia la azotea de un edificio, sin que Cro avance a darle golpe alguno.

¿Qué paso con Splendont?, la peli-naranja lo sostenía de la misma manera que sostenía a Lifty, mientras que este yacía inconsciente en los escombros de un centro comercial.

-¿estás bien?

-s si, gracias Splendid- dijo sin aliento- hay que ayudar a robot.

-¿Qué le paso?

-cayo en el agua y temo que haya sufrido un corto circuito.

-no puede ser...

-¡Splendid cuidado!- grito.

Ni bien termino de decir eso, Splendont apareció todo furico y le dio tremendo puñetazo, que lo mando a volar a leguas del lugar.

**En el puerto marítimo…**

Un gigantesco y lujoso barco estaba repleto de gente que pasaba a bordo por "telequinesis", pero no de ellos como es obvio, sino por medio del chico enfrascado que tiene poderes mentales.

-al fin lo llene con casi toda la gente de la ciudad- se dijo a si mismo cansado con una sonrisa y ojos en forma de e- soy un héroe, a que sí.

Esa era su parte en las misiones, ya que no pelea como sus compañeros, puso en marcha el barco, hacia un lugar lejos del supuesto apocalipsis.

-ahora estarán a salvo, queridos ciudadanos- dijo sin perder ese aura de sobrado.

-gracias...es Ud. genial...que Dios se lo pague...mil gracias...- cosas como esa gritaba toda la gente con lágrimas en el rostro al peli-celeste.

Ni bien el barco zarpó, algo como meteorito colisiono con el transporte- ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?...- grito el peli-celeste estupefacto.

El barco exploto y muchas de las personas salieron volando, otras se quemaron y el resto se ahogó, y del barco solo escombros flotaban en la superficie del agua, y de estos Splendid el meteorito salió volando.

-¡animal! Me tarde mucho en tratar de salvar a todos- estaba histérico- y el dolor de cabeza me fue extenuante- gritaba con los ojos como e y moviendo las manos en forma graciosa- y tu como bueno me arruinas el trabajo.

-perdona, disculpa, ah...- grito Splendid elevándose sin voluntad propia y chocándose bruscamente contra un edificio que se hizo añicos en el acto- ¡ya, deja de golpearme, no fue culpa mía, idiota, ah...! ¡no debes molestar al capitán! ¡Recuerdas! ¡Déjame yaaa!

-está bien- gruño quitándole el efecto de telequinesis.

Lastimosamente, Splendid quedo en aire (a una gran altura), y con lo débil que estaba no avanzó a volar, por lo que cayo dándose tremendo planchazo en los escombros.

Rio bromón- tú me dijiste que te dejara en paz.

-ja ja que gracioso- dijo Splendid sarcástico volando hacia él, todo rojo por el golpe.

-las personas murieron por tu culpa, como siempre matas más vidas de las que salvas.

-ya no hagas bulla- gruño- que estas personas no murieron por los vampiros esos, así que revivirán por la maldición de Happy Tree.

-ya ya ya y los demás.

-están en problemas, hay que ayudarlos, vamos.

Salieron volando. Da la impresión que estos dos son enemigos, pero no, son amigos aunque no parezca.

-y por cierto, ¿porque no utilizas tus habilidades contra Splendont?

-y crees que no lo hice- dijo en tono obvio- mis poderes no funcionan con ellos.

-mierda, es que esto no se puede poner peor.

Llegaron al campo de batalla.

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntó Splendid todo preocupado.

-los capturo, seguro que sí.

-lo viste.

-¡no! Es una suposición- gruño son los ojos en forma de e y Splendid puso los ojos en blanco- mis poderes no funcionan con ellos, ya te lo dije, ¿eres disléxico o qué?

Splendid busco con la mirada rápidamente y encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando una nota clavada en las ruinas de un edificio- es la letra de Splendont.

"_Hola hermanito..._

_Cuando leas esto sabrás que acabe con Happy Tree, ¡mi primera ciudad!, ¡que felicidad!, tengo al resto de tu equipo conmigo, pero tranquis que no les hare nada, claaaro, con la condición de que des la cara por ellos, si no lo haces...ya sabes lo que les pasara._

_Te daré dos horas para que lo pienses y cuando lo hagas, ven a la ciudad vecina, te estaré esperando en la alcaldía._

_Aw, pobrecitos... más te vale venir, mira que ellos no tienen la culpa de tus malas acciones y no tienes idea de cuánto están sufriendo, jajaja._

_Ya sabes, tú y el enfrascado "solos__"__ porque si no..._

_Nos vemos, cuídate hermanito" _

Terminado de leer, Splendid arrugo el papel y lo aventó lejos con una furia garrafal- ¡maldito Splendont!

-rayos nos tiene en sus manos.

Ambos superhéroes quedaron estáticos, y como no estarlo, prácticamente, Splendid tenía que sacrificarse para salvar al resto de su grupo, y lo peor es que Splendont ya está invadiendo otras ciudades.

* * *

_Huy, como q sta cortito en relación a otros caps, perdón si- carita de cachorro a medio morir._

_¡__Otra vez! no olviden publicar reviews ;)- ¡ya aburres con lo mismo!- lo repetiré cuantas veces m d la gana. _

_Hasta la próxima y q sueñen con los angelitos xP, chau, chau..._


End file.
